Fight for Our Rights - FOR
by StrideeOut
Summary: "I promise to protect her with all my heart and life and to love her the same way" - Magic is in the air as the two sisters of Arendelle strengthens their bond and make up for lost years. They say "true love thaws a frozen heart" but are their love strong enough to thaw an ice so cold it could practically murder an entire kingdom? [Warning: Smuttiness galoree!]
1. Chapter 1: Pulling a Late Nighter

**Chapter 1: Pulling a Late Nighter**

The clock chimes louder than a lion's roar startling poor Elsa out of her deep, and much needed, slumber. She woke up with in a dark and cold room blinking once, twice, three times before deciding it was far too dark to see anything further than a few inches away from her face.

_The study_. She finally concluded. _How long have I been here for? What time is it?_

Glancing at the old grandfather's clock she squinted her eyes to a point where they were nearly closed completely, she could barely made out the arms of the clock piling on top of the other pointing towards heavens.

Groaning, she half slammed her face back onto her desk which was covered in an unholy mess of trade agreements, documents and other matter of sorts.

_Deep breath, I'll work on a couple more of this blasted paperwork before heading for bed._

And that is exactly what she did. After lighting a few candles placed delicately on her desk, of course.

An hour and a half has passed and still the Queen is hard at work she was so deep into her work Elsa has failed to notice the grand door to her study has creaked open slightly to allow a frail and lithe body of a fair maiden to enter the room.

Silent pitter-patter and swishing of a forest green nightgown accompanied the night song, the intruder, being the clutz she always is, managed out a rather loud "_Eep_!" as she stumbles on her own foot and kiss the unforgiving floor.

This effectively woke up the Queen proven by the fact that said monarch quickly stood up a shock expression plastered across her face and both hands out ready to fend herself from the intruder.

Casting a soft light blue glow with a wave of her hands she illuminated the room better she found no one in the room except for her and the ever growing coldness an effect from her shock due to the unexpected surprise.

Elsa was growing weary, she was tired, exhausted and now scared and was in no mood to play games. She was about to call out to the void when a hand was placed on her mouth and stomach pulling her back towards her seat.

The attack doesn't stop there.

The hand on her mouth was replaced by another as the dark figure make herself at home by sitting on her lap. Wide-eyed Elsa pushed the figure at arms length to take a good look at who it was.

"_Anna_!" She all but yelled.

The girl in question only offered a sweet smile and a giggle before attacking her sister with another short kiss.

"Anna, I have no time for this. I have papers to sign, trades to look over and some other informative documents I need to double read and make some arrange-_mhhff_!"

Anna's answer to Elsa's rambling was another kiss, deeper and much, oh much, more needy this time.

"Oh Elsa," she cooed, "..don't you know what time it is?"

"Umm, work time?" The answer elicit a roll of the eyes from the Princess.

"No, silly! It's bedtime! Actually, bedtime was _hours_ ago and if my memory serves me right, which it mostly doesn't, you haven't been sleeping right these past few days working on those who-knows-what and it's driving me crazy every time we had breakfast together and I see you with those overly dark panda eyes and crazier when I went to check up on you in your room and you weren't there! Also-" The tables have been turned and the overworked rambling was this time stopped by the Ice Queen herself.

Pulling back Elsa gave her sister-turned-lover a loving and tired kiss.

"In a moment Snow Angel, just allow me to finish a couple more paper and I'll head on to bed"

Ooh that pout, that adorable little pout. Dear Gods in heaven above, what did I do to deserve this blessing you have gifted upon me.

Pout still very much there Anna wiggled her butt to lower herself from her sister's - no, lover's- lap. Much to Elsa's surprise Anna didn't sidled out of the way instead lower, much lower, so she was positioned under the table.

"…Anna?" Elsa took in a half gasp and half sharp intake of breath as she felt Anna pulled her skirt out of the way and a naughty hand planted itself on her core, more specifically, a thumb pressed on her clit quite hard rubbing on the bundle of nerves in a fast motion.

"A-_Anna! Oh Gods!_" Anna has rendered the oh so regal and poised Queen to a writhing and squirming mess.

"You're so naughty Elsa," Elsa could practically feel the smirk in her lover's voice, "..you're not even wearing any underwear, it's like you're expecting _this_." Upon stressing the word Anna pressed her thumb to the sensitive spot harder.

"I—I…." Trying to voice out her reason Elsa found it hard to form a coherent sentence only to be stopped by yet another gasp as she felt something soft and wet making contact with her privates.

Smacking could be heard followed by slurps and other lewd noises their interaction is making. Elsa bucks her hip towards Anna's mouth trying to get as much needed friction as possible.

"So wet Elsa, for me?" Anna cooed before taking the hard nub in her mouth and chewed lightly.

"Aahh! Yes! _Yes!_ All for you Anna! _Only for you! AAHHH!_"

Still chewing and sucking hard on that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves Anna delivers a nerve shocking plunge of her two fingers inside the Queen's warm channel upon hearing the answer eliciting a delicious moan to roll off her lover's tongue.

In and out, in and out the motion repeats picking up pace as she goes. Light coating of frost started to form around the room as Elsa's grip on the arm of the chair she was sitting on growing tighter. The temperature drops drastically but Elsa wasn't affected by it and Anna didn't care.

Oh Anna couldn't care less, there were much more important matter to pursue! A goal to achieve! And that is to taste the sweet, sweet essence of her sister as much as she can.

_I could never get used to her taste._

Her fingers curled deliciously hitting that spot. _That spot_. Elsa's scream only grew louder and louder as she was about to hit her high.

"Anna…. Anna I-I'm c-close!" She informed her lover and much to her delight Anna picked up her already maddening pace.

One more push and a particularly hard suck on that clit and…..

Wow, is it cold in here all of a sudden?

Elsa came undone.

The not-so-innocent princess diligently licks and cleans her sister's core making sure not to miss a drop of her sweet delectable honey for what a waste it would be.

Coming up to the panting and spent Queen, Anna resumed her position on Elsa's lap and stare at her with glimmering eyes filled with pride for only she could cause the Queen to be in such a situation, a panting mess.

Elsa looked over at her sister with half lidded-eyes.

"You….you," Anna giggled, still she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Relaxed now?" She asked innocently receiving a pathetic chuckle from a now very tired, but pleased, Elsa.

"Thanks to you" She pat her baby sister's head lovingly before coming up to lick her own essence off of her face.

"Hmm" Anna hummed happily before gently being pushed off.

"Thank you, Anna. That was much needed." She dusted her skirt off lightly grimacing when she felt a large wet spot on the back of it, taking a glance at her desk with the ever growing mountainous monstrosity that is her paperwork, contemplating whether to carry on or not. Anna went to block off her view looking very displeased with her arms crossed across her chest and a scowl on her face. Elsa giggled.

"Alright, alright. I'll head off to bed now, and you should as well." Giving Anna a sweet light kiss on her lips she makes her way out to head towards her bedroom muttering something about needing a quick wash before bed.

"Goodnight, Snow Angel." She bid before disappearing behind the doors, quickly scurrying off before any servant could come up and question her and spot the wet marks on her dress.

Anna stood there for a moment glancing at the clock. Their little play time has taken no longer than 37 minutes at least. A worried face plastered across her face noting that her sister still looked like she had some energy left in her and knowing Elsa she probably have a couple of those papers that needed to be signed in her room.

With a smirk and a plan in mind she tip toed towards the Queen's room to make sure she does go to bed. And if she doesn't?

Let's just say, there's just about enough time for a quick second round.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Furry

**A/N**

Rough sex ahead!

If this is not your thing then I suggest you look away before your innocence is robbed.

You have been warned.

Absolutely nothing. Not a lit candle, not a sound, not a figure in sight. It was like the castle has been turned into a haunted manor. Regretting such thoughts Anna shivered and mentally slapped herself now making a mad dash towards her sister's chamber which annoyingly is located at the other end of the hallway, such inconvenient. Who knows what kind of evil ghouls could after little Anna's innocent soul in this dingy hallway?! Blaming the architect for their lack of better room placement the redhead arrived at her destination panting and sweating cold sweat. How old is she again?

Standing still trying to regain her breath Anna's gaze fell upon the familiar white wooden door with a very intricate snowflake pattern adorn its surface. The very door that has kept her separated from her older sibling all those years ago. Placing a delicate hand upon her old friend Anna tried to feel the dents that she had made when she was younger trying to break open the blasted door so she could finally play with Elsa again.

Just one light touch and the door creaks open slightly, pulling her hand back slightly Anna questioned why hasn't Elsa closed the door properly. Is she even in the right room? A gentle push allows for the thick wooden door to open just enough for a mass of redhead to peak in. Empty. The infamous pout has found its way towards Anna's face as she was about to back out she heard slight swishing of water, an unmistakable sound of the water in the tub giving hint that the Queen is indeed in her chamber.

Quickly now, the princess makes her way in making sure to close the door properly and hide under the bed waiting for her beloved to climb on it. Fortunately, it didn't take long as a pair of beautiful pale legs stride out of the washroom and into the dimly lit bedroom. Anna lick her lips hungry for those delicious treat she longed to devour her some more. Her footsteps were almost silent as the sound of swishing bathrobe accompanied every step until she was on top of the bed doing who knows what.

Closing her eyes focusing on the sound atop Anna nearly growled as she heard the sound of shuffling papers, quietly she crawled out of her hiding spot before jumping up to tackle the pale beauty.

"A-_ha!_" She pounced unforgivingly throwing her body weight upon the frail and lithe frame of her sister knocking the air out of her before she could even scream.

"-nna!" Elsa tried to scold her younger, most mischievous, sister.

"That's not my name." She pouted.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to make you go to bed! How do you still have the energy to work on your stupid paperwork-" she picked up one of the few scattered papers, "-after all of that draining exercise that we just did?! I came in here so I could make sure that you- oh.." Upon inspecting the paper she was holding Anna stopped her rambling mid sentence only to find that it was indeed not some sort of documentations needed signing by the Queen instead it was a half finish drawing of Anna herself riding what seems to be a horse out in the open. She blushed.

Elsa smirked at her reaction. "I was going to try and finish that before bed but it seems you caught me." She gave an exaggerated sigh.

Slowly placing the work on the nightstand closest to her treating it like a fragile glass figurine. But she didn't treat her sister the same.

That poor marble neck has become the victim of Anna's ruthless fangs and tongue, the action eliciting a loud cry from the Queen both out of shock and pleasure and perhaps a hint of pain.

This accompanied by the rough hands that knead at her breast in a brutal manner, pinching and squeezing and slapping and _wow! _

Elsa could only squirm and writhe and screamed at the ministration. The bathrobe had somehow flew across the room forgotten for the night leaving her in one of her infamous ice dress the only difference is that this one is designed more suited for bedtime. From that point on the attacks just got more ruthless.

"ANNAA!" Elsa _screamed _her lungs out when said attacker had pinched both her nipples quite hard and pull at it as far as they can go.

"Anna! Wuh -_oh Gods!_ - What has gotten -_ah!_- into you?!" Elsa blushed at the thought of Anna dominating her in the way she is doing now and found that the pain is pleasurable. Oh she enjoys this and Anna knows it.

"Your punishment, my Queen," Anna growled into her lover's neck, "you and your paperwork of all _kind_." She squeezed the mound at the word and continue to do so at every word that she stressed, "Haven't I _told _you to go to straight to _bed _just before and _here _I find _you _still awake and _very much _full of energy!"

Elsa could do nothing but gasped every time the brutal hands enclosed her breasts in a deadly grip. Thundering feeling of pleasure and pain shot through her body making her shiver uncontrollably, this reaction does not go unnoticed by Anna.

"I knew you like it rough." Elsa could only whimper at that, she felt one of Anna's hands release her breast to tug at her nightgown.

"Melt this. Now." Raising a weak and shaky hand Elsa was about to do her magic when she was stopped.

"I didn't hear a response, Flurry." Anna growled once more, Elsa could only stare at her dominant sister with confused eyes this earns her a hard slap across her right breast. That was when the sudden realization hit her.

"Y-yes, Anna." Another slap right on the same spot. Anna told her the correct term to address her for the night through clenched teeth.

"Yes-yes mistress." Anna grinned an evil grin, pleased that her sister would do as she say. She released the hand that she grabbed and allow her to do her work. The gown dissipate into nothing leaving a naked Elsa on the bed, quickly Anna did the same throwing her green nightgown to god-knows-where still clothed with her undergarments she straddled her lover's hip grinding ever so slowly.

Chuckle, "Do you like that Els? Do you like it when I dominate you? Look at how red and sore your breasts are." Elsa whimpered earning yet another hard, cold slap across her breasts.

"Yes mistress." She managed to chocked out.

"Spread them wide, my dearest Flurry. It's time we pay a visit to the love cave." Chuckling once more Anna move lower so that she was positioned right between her sister's legs.

Elsa's core was throbbing, it felt hot. Love juice were leaking out like there was no tomorrow and both girls were sure it will leave a wet spot on the bed. Getting herself comfortable Anna poked the once again hardened nub continuously, lightly this time. Such a contrast to her previous ministration.

"Ah-Ahh. Anna-_AAGHH!"_ Amidst her moaning she screamed out in pain as Anna slap her core, you know it, _hard_. Elsa's legs closed automatically at the contact. A very displeased Anna placed a hand over Elsa's throat tightening her grip hard enough to choke Elsa a bit but light enough so that she could still breathe. Anna still love her big sister after all and doesn't want to hurt her despite her previous actions.

Elsa murmured her apology and widened her eyes upon hearing that she will receive her punishment for closing the gates. Her thigh were forced to open wide, she were told if she were to close her legs once more her mistress would punish her further and prolonged her release. The Ice Queen muttered her understanding and braced herself for what was to come.

One slap. Two. Three. Four. It does not stop. It lasted for a good 2 minutes before Anna shows mercy.

_At least she didn't use a riding crop._

"Oh what a _nice _idea, Els!" Elsa mentally slapped herself, had she spoken those thoughts out loud? Where has her control gone?

There was a moment of silence before Anna started to rub and pinch her vulva. Elsa looked down supporting herself on her elbow, there was her baby sister looking back at her with darkened eyes full of desire and lust but also love and kindness, not that she shows it tonight. A hand was placed on her chest pushing her back down gently. The redhead crawled on top of the blonde staring at those crystal eyes she caressed her cheek with tender loving care, leaning down to kiss those rose lips once, twice before pulling back and attach their foreheads together. Elsa was thoroughly confused.

"What's the matter, Elsie Welsie? Surprised that your baby sister could be so mean?" She cooed using her best mocking baby speak. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Aww, am I hurting my baby girl?" She continued to mock, "Does my Elsie want me to be nicer?" The bewildered Queen nodded some more.

"Well too bad." A slap right across her swollen chest. Anna still didn't dare to slap her sister across her face, that would be too much and she love the blonde with passion. With that blow delivered Anna slid down and push her older sibling's legs so that they were aligned with her chest, Elsa could see her own dripping core. Once in positioned Anna hold her captive still by her bum and start ravishing at the delectable pussy presented right before her with vigor and roughness that Elsa was sure only barbarians and vikings can do. Boy was she wrong.

Anna bites. Ohhh Anna _bites! _She loved playing rough and Elsa loves being treated as such, it was a win-win situation for the two. Elsa screamed so loud it was a wonder that none of the castle's servants or guard came barging in through her door but let's not jinx ourselves, shall we? Juust to be on the safe side though, Elsa waved her hand a freezes the lock in place. Could you imagine the horror if the servant did barge in and caught the two busy with their "exercise"? Dreadful! Oh the rumor that awaits to spread through the kingdom of their Queen and Princess' taboo activity. What would their late parents think?!

Her train of thoughts were stopped by a rather harsh bite on her clit, Elsa arched her back as best as the position would allow her to. Her movements were limited so greatly that every time she squirms Anna moved along with her. A sole finger made its way towards her awaiting hole.

_Hang on a minute...That's the wrong hole!_

"Anna! Anna, no! Please, don't!" Anna chuckled, in the short few months that they were together they have never been in any sexual activity that was this rough or have engaged in any anal activity before. Elsa heard from the kingdom that it was painful and she is now petrified.

"Relax, Flurry." The redhead cooed and started to rub at the puckered hole feeling it relaxed a bit.

"Please, An-mistress. Not there." She bet her chance hoping that the finger would slip and enter the other hole instead. Today was not her lucky day. Upon the penetration Elsa gave out a strangled whimper feeling the finger wriggle a bit inside, it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be but it was rather uncomfortable. She wiggled her butt trying her best to rid of the intruder but alas her effort has come to no result as the finger started to poke her inside haphazardly.

A whimper, "Mistress, please. Use my other hole."

"Oohh, listen to youuu Elsie! Speaking dirty things to me~" She sing-songed _still _the blasted finger toying away with her brown hole. It wasn't until Anna started to finger fuck her sister's backdoor that the discomfort started to really show.

"Mis-mistress, no! No, it-it doesn't feel good. It's dirty!" Elsa tried to reason.

"You're dirty, Els." Came Anna's calm reply. Elsa continued to whimper trying to ignore the feeling and focus on something else, like that tongue on her clit! She moaned but was cut short as the damned finger moved faster. Elsa was confused whether to be more turned on or furious this mix of emotion was physically shown by the sudden burst of frost that emits from her body and scatter across the room. Again, Anna doesn't seem to mind.

The younger of the two started to tongue fuck the older one and use her free hand to pinch, twist and rub at the abandoned bundle of nerves. The overwhelming sense of pleasure has the Queen writhing once again, the feeling of discomfort long forgotten.

"Do you love me?" Anna suddenly asked. She heard an unclear mumble and asked once again.

"I-I love you, Anna."

"Then come for me, Flurry. Come to me." And that is exactly what she did. Elsa came and she came _hard_. Wow, was everything hard tonight. The orgasm last for a good 15 seconds before her once stiff body collapsed into a putty.

Anna released her sister after she came down from her high and started to massage her legs, abdomen. Rubs at her abused breasts and massaged her arms, shoulders and finally the back and side of the blonde's neck trying to relieve the tension from there before finally giving a sweet kiss on those rosy lips. The dark desire has disappear from Anna's eyes only to be replaced by that loving gaze Elsa knew all too well.

"Tired, Flurry?" She asked sweetly, all dominant demeanor has been dropped. "You came hard like a blizzard! Literally!" She giggled.

Elsa could only smile weakly, still panting. She looked about the room, everything was covered in snow! She, too, giggled.

"You're something else, Snow Angel." Elsa rolled their bodies so that they were lying down on their sides, Anna pulled the duvet over both of their bodies and snuggled into her sister's chest trying to find comfort.

"Goodnight, Elsie. I love you." She yawned.

Elsa draped a lazy arm over her sister and kissed her on top of her head. "Goodnight, Annie. I love you too."

As they bid their goodnights and the morning sun about to rise, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The door to their bedroom slightly creaks to a close and a dark figure made its way down the dim hallway.

**A/N**

Dun dun DUNN!

And voila!

The second chapter is up sooner than I thought it would be :D

Woo! A bit rough there aren't you Anna?!

Anna: ….no?

*sigh*

Anyway, I might actually turn this into a full on fan fiction o.o

We'll see :3

I'm finally able to copy and paste this from AO3 into as I originally intended it to be uploaded in :D

Wait, what? …does that make any sense?

Don't forget to visit my tmblr if you have any juicy fantasy to fulfill ;) .

See ya, Ice Caps! :D

-Stridee


	3. Chapter 3: Go Figure

**A/N**

Here's your next chapter!

I'm sorry for the delay on this one, my laptop decided it was time for his early retirement ;(

So I stole my brothers to complete this one along with the next until I acquire a new one! :D Hooray for siblings!

Anyway, I have one more update before I'm going to stop approximately 2 days just to get ahead and draw up more chapters to be uploaded.

This way you won't have to wait for another update AND if I happen to get caught up in work (or whatever business requires my attention) and unable to write I still have a couple of chapters ready to be put up! :D

Clever "business" tactic is clever.

* * *

2 years ago this would only be just a dream.

But now?

Anna reached down and felt the smooth, silky texture of a bundle of hair. She reached around and felt an ear this action elicits a soft moan that let's out a delicious vibration to reach her core.

The beauty, that is her sister, is busy going down on her. The feeling of warm, wet, soft, pink tongue against her sensitive skin was heavenly as it lapped away at the sweet essence Anna has to offer.

Elsa was going oh so slowly appreciating every lick and taste not wanting for the late morning to end so soon. The always eager Anna found this rather annoying but dare not interrupt and decide to let out a tiny whimper and close her eyes trying to focus all of her attention to the cool morning air and the careful ministration that she received.

This has become a morning routine for the two for at least twice a week one of them would have breakfast in bed.

It took quite a while for Anna to reach her peak and the sun has shone far high up in the sky when the activity has finished, Elsa's tongue couldn't be anymore numb that it was then. Both sisters decided it was okay for them to wake up later than usual and none of the servants dare to wake any of them up for they know that when they find the princess' room empty they were not to disturb the royal's slumber unless asked to do otherwise, for they have tried this once and were met with the chilling gust from their Queen.

Once showered and properly dressed the two made their way outside and went their separate ways to go about their day.

Anna dashed along in an unladylike manner towards the gates to see her good friend Kristoff, she slowed down to wave on a couple of servants kindly smiling and informing them that she won't be back until the sun sets beyond the horizon. She past a guard who stood at his station by the gates she could have sworn they were mocking and there's just something in thosedashing hazel eyes that makes the princess grow uneasy but she waved it off and carried on her way.

On a mid fall day such as this one the burly blonde and his ever so loyal companion, along with the bubbly snowman, would spend it under the shade of a vibrant coloured tree in a wide open place, placed strategically in the middle of the open area is a large enough pond for a small boat fit for a family of four to sit nicely and the surrounding is nothing but trees, trees and - oh look! More trees!

Elsa had planned for the place to be transformed into a public park, the location is excellent as well just at the outskirt of town and should took no more than 5 to 8 minutes of walking to reach it from the castle. She thought it would be a grand place for families to spend their time together and the place is large enough to hold a small public event, on Winter Solstice everyone could pick a tree and decorate it to their hearts content and anyone could open up a stall to sell their homemade goods at a lower price. What a good way for the kingdom to come together and celebrate whatever event is going on at the time.

"A festival!" Elsa proudly proclaimed one of her ideas to Anna one day. Anna tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion giving her sister a questioning look.

"Is that another trading term I know and payed attention to in lessons all those years ago?" Her elder giggled.

"No, Anna. Fortunately it isn't. It's an idea of mine." She gestured for the redhead to follow her towards one of the large windows that overlooked the kingdom. "See, the idea is that we held an event every season and it would resemble a ball only smaller, a social gathering if you will, and people of the kingdom could come together open up their own stalls filled with goods such as little trinkets, foods and perhaps one for games!" Her face was lit with excitement at the idea of children playing around in the shallow water or skating across the frozen lake on winter times and people young and old gather around and just enjoy a great day out in the sun.

Anna looked over at the blonde with amusement. Her sister had never been this excited discussing about a trade in the meeting room or of an idea of her own much like the ice boats that could deliver fishes and other edible goods across the ocean without getting any of them to get spoiled and ice storage that her own kingdom could use to do the same. Although proud of the success of it Elsa did now show this much enthusiasm when delivering her thoughts and plans, plus Elsa isn't exactly the social butterfly of the duo and it just seems odd that she loved the idea of going into public and actually _socialize _with the kingdom.

Perhaps it was the idea of bettering the land and the relation of the people in it that makes her lit up in such a manner, the prospect of gaining their late parent's pride. Anna could only sent a loving smile towards her lover who had her hands clasped in a prayer style right in front of her chest with a broad smile adorning her facial features which seems to glow in the bright morning light, her eyes fixed on the scene right before her and Anna could have sworn she have never seen anything more beautiful and enchanting than the sight before her at that very moment. It was hipnoti-

"Whoa! Hot pants, are you alright?"

_Dear Odin above, how did I manage to get dried leaves into my mouth?_

Somehow, along the way, Anna had managed to kiss the Earth apparently sprawled across Kristoff's lap as well. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress trying to rid the taste of dirt from it and stood up with the burly man.

"Oh! Uh, hi Kris!" She waved innocently acting as if nothing just happened, Kristoff scratched the back of his head amused at her behaviour as always.

"Hey, uh, Anna." He chuckled nervously, but that nervous demeanor was dropped instantaneously and was replaced by a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. "So how's our beautiful, enchanting and oh so graceful, Queen Elsa?"

Anna blushed and deliver a playful slap on the man's upper arm sending him in a howl of laughter inviting a couple pair of shocked and confused eyes to look their way.

"Kristoff, hush! People might hear!" She whispered harshly. True since the Great Thaw, or so people like to call it, Anna and Kristoff had dated but as you can see things didn't last very long. Not long after their first kiss Anna has dedicated her free time to spending with her sister as much as she can with the reason of "making up for lost time". During this time a strange thing had happened, something stirred inside of Anna every time she sees the Queen, simple actions such as catching a glimpse of her walking down the corridor to seeing that cute hand come up to cover her mouth regally when she giggles an unknown butterfly has made its way into the depth of her stomach.

One would have to be blind to not know that this is what falling in love felt like. Anna came to Kristoff one late afternoon wanting to break off their relationship much to Kristoff's displease, she told him everything feeling like she could trust the man and thank the heavens above she did for what came afterwards was an offer that shocked both parties. Kristoff offered to get Anna together with her sister, _her sister!_ How on Earth was he calm about that was beyond Anna, he didn't as much as scream or scold her. Kristoff was an odd person but then again, so is Anna. And the two have been great friends ever since.

"I remembered your first date!" Kristoff all but yelled making Anna furiously blushed. Did I ever mention how much they love to tease each other?

"I had set up a good date, haven't I?! Oh boy, the look on _his _face when _he _sees you! You are one lucky girl princess!"

"KRISTOFF!" If Kristoff's laugh were loud the first time imagine just how deafening the second one came out to be. A few passersby looked on him either with strange looks or envious one, hey it's not like anyone can spend time with the princess.

"But in all honesty," he began before the princess could do anymore damage to his upper arm and eardrums. "How is she? She looks like a ghost last I saw her: paler than normal and lacking in energy!" Anna's shoulder slumped slightly.

"I know but she's getting her sleeping schedule back on track, at least, she's starting to. I made sure of it."

A smirk later, "Of course you do, what with being a good wittle sister and wover that you are, yes you are." Whatever meal the young man had earlier certainly changed his mood to be a teaser today, more than what he already was. As he speaks he bluntly pinches both of Anna's cheek stretching them out a bit, the girl snapped away from his grasp to rub her sore plump cheeks.

"You must really love her to care so much. Most siblings just tease each other to no end and couldn't care less of the other's well being!"

"Well, those other people just doesn't love their siblings the way I love mine." She winked still rubbing one of her cheek grimacing at the pain but in a beat her face lit up with joy as she reminiscent the well spent days she went through with her beloved. "How odd is it? I mean you went most of your life wondering who your true love will be and they happen to be right under your nose all along!" She giggled.

"That's how life works: unexpected." Something changed the way Kristoff looked, Anna couldn't quite point out what it was but he looked like what a little baby would look like after they see their father home from a long day of work. "So, on the scale of one to I'll-sacrifice-chocolate-and-squirrels-for-you how much do you love Elsa?" Once again, Sir Jokesalot began his teasing.

Anna gave it thought for a moment trying to find a witty answer before finally deciding to say the following: "I'll-sacrifice-duckies-and-nap-time kind of love." She nods approving her own answer proud at what she could come up with, but later that proud smile faltered. "I don't know, Kris. These scales just aren't accurate and I really do love he-_him_ more than words can say. Hey! There we go! My love for he-_him _falls under more-than-words-can-say!"

She sighed and a goofy smile found it's way back to her freckled face. "I really-really love him, I do."

"I can only pray that this fellow loves you just as much as I do." A voice suddenly whispered behind her, a warm puff of breath tickled the back of her right ear. Anna yelped and jumped onto Kristoff's lap who's busy tending to his sore stomach, an effect of far too much laughing, her arms wound itself around his neck and a pair of beautiful teal eyes went wide with pure shock and fear looking at the figure that sat herself on the spot where she once resides.

The intruder giggled.

"Elsa!" The pout, the exact same one that both Elsa and Kristoff found lovable, was plastered across her face as Anna relaxed and dropped one of her hand from Kristoff's bouncing shoulders to wave an index finger to her sister's face. "Do _not_ do that. Ever. Again." She warned. It appears that Elsa is just in a teasing mood as Kristoff is today this is proven by her next action as she placed a chaste kiss upon the accusing fingertips making the owner gasp and quick as a fox retracted said finger to later be placed on her chest, her head whips around trying to see whether there were any prying eyes looking their way, she sighed out in relieve when she saw none. She glared at her sister and pouted some more.

"You two are teasing me to no end today." She mumbled out and hopped off of the blonde man's lap right after she delivered another slap on his now steady shoulder. She placed herself right in between the blondes and grabbed both of their arms, each one of her own linking with different arms and nuzzled into them.

Elsa pats her on the head with her free arm mumbling out a "Silly girl" making Anna's heart flutter at the comment.

They spent the entire afternoon speaking of nonsense, reminiscing the past, talking things out, mistakes forgiven, promises made and plans, well, planned! If anyone were to look to them it would seem the royals and the ice harvester had wasted their time sitting around doing bugger all, wasting their time but in reality the sisters were mending the broken bridge and Kristoff helps strengthens in by giving them the support they so desperately needed, being the foundation where their parents had failed creating. Occasionally passerby would acknowledge the royals and nods their head respectfully and, being the good girls they are, Elsa and Anna nodded back.

Soon enough the sun decided they had enough fun and allows the darkness to slowly consume the kingdom. People were scurrying home, the wails of parents calling out to their children to retire for the day could be heard and as the buzzing of the town died down the trio stood up fixing their attire to restore it's proper glory to once again making them look presentable.

Kristoff called out to his companion, the reindeer, who were momentarily forgotten, said reindeer quickly shook off his soaked pelt before trotting towards his old friend muddy hooves made slushy sound at the lush ground as he did. Anna looked around searching for a bouncy little excitable snowman but failed to see his, quite obviously, contrast whiteness over the colourful terrain.

"Where's Olaf?" She asked the furry creature. Sven could only shrug the best a four legged creature could give, but then it seems that he remembered something as he grunted grasping the three young adult's attention he pointed his muzzle over the North Mountain. The three of them understood.

"We best get back home ourselves." Elsa suggested followed by nods of approval.

"Elsa," Anna called out. "Is it okay if I go to Kristoff's home for a bit? Kristoff had my riding boots and he did say he had something to show me." The redhead shot an annoyed look over her shoulder. Kristoff slapped his forehead mumbling out how stupid he is for forgetting.

"I'll bring her back to you in one piece, Your Majesty. Not a limb and organ out of place, I promise." He bowed down playfully but then shot right arm cradling his right foot yelping out in pain as the princess had successfully stomped him there.

Elsa placed a dainty hand over her mouth as she laughed. "Alright," she leaned over and give Anna's lips a lingering kiss, "..don't come back too late." Anna nodded, she waved her sister goodbye and followed the burly man over to his abode which is located just at the outskirt of town.

Elsa makes her way back towards the castle passing by a frail old man tattered clothing, perhaps he had returned from work in the farm, and deep brown eyes. He smiled at the queen and bowed down slightly showing his respect, Elsa returned the gesture and carried on her way.

* * *

"Are you sure?" A scratchy voice echoed through the moss covered cell. A fairly tall man in a long coat stood at the centre where his makeshift throne sits idly, the hood of his coat covering a large proportion of his face masking it in the already dark room. Stood right before him the same old man that had passed Elsa before the queen head towards her home.

"Affirmative," He replied weakly, his body betraying his voice and confidence. "..I saw them with my own two eyes."

"Hmm." The figure hummed seems to be in deep thought. The old door to the cell creaks loudly as if groaning, portraying the exact mood of the figure that carries an air of ignorance and power. A pair of boots tapping a rhythm as the person approach the two he stopped to stand right beside the old man, his gesture shows no fear and held as much, if not more, confidence than the unknown man in front of him.

"Sir," he began, bowing at his waist with arms tucked nicely behind his back. "..the queen has retired for the evening however the princess had not returned with her." His report was short and simple yet held everything the figure needed to think of his next move.

"Good work, the both of you." He looked out to the sole window that he had installed himself just at the back of the "throne". The moon can be seen still kissing the line between Earth and sky, the night is still young.

"Havard," The figure called out and a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him, his attire outclass the other two occupants of the room. An outfit fit for a castle's guard.

"Yes, sir." He straightens his back, stood to attention. The figure takes something out from his coat he turns around and hands the guard named Havard a small vile, inside is a liquid, go figure, in a beautiful shade of the deep ocean ground. Havard stretched out a steady hand receiving the vile, he brought it to eye level judging it.

"A potion?" Head still hung low enough to hide his face the figure nodded.

"One that would send the queen in a deep and eternal slumber." Both men could not see it but they could feel the smile behind the shadows. "This spell, of course, could only be broken if one were to brew a tea with a special herb." He took another item out of his coat revealing a stem of what appears to be a white flower with soft blue lines running across each of the five, or was it six, petals. At the size of no more than a pinky both guard and farmer questioned whether it would be enough to make into a lovely hot cup of tea.

As if reading the minds of the two fools standing before him, he spoke, "Worry not, I have four more stems of this rare _ad sanandum_ herb." The name of the flower that literally means "to heal" is indeed a rare and powerful flower that when cooked and transform correctly could heal any wounds inside and out. He took out a small jar containing the rest of the flower and carefully place the one in his hand back to rejoin its brethren.

"Sire, if I may so boldly ask," The old man begins, "..where did you acquire such exquisite flowers?"

The personification of night chuckled darkly. "Let's just say, that someone owes me. Now you, Knut," he pointed out to the old farmer, "..make sure to keep your eyes on the royals whenever they are outside of the castle." Knut nodded his understanding.

"And I, sire? What am I to do with this vile?" He shook the item lightly making bubbles form within the concoction.

"Stop that, Havard!" He warned lightly, he didn't growled it out but the boom of his voice was enough to send shiver to run down the royal guard's spine, he ceased his movement. "Now then, you are a close and personal guard of the queen herself aren't you?"

"One of the two, sire."

"Excellent, now here's what I want you to do…."

Into nightfall the three of them plan out and discuss their next action by the time they were finished the moon had rose high into the midnight sky, the figure gave them the final words into the plan and dismissed them.

"Knut, Havard," He called out one last time just as the two reach the doorway, "..do not disappoint me."

"We won't, sire." And with that they disappear into the night leaving the shadow of a man behind to dwell with his thoughts. Soon Arendelle will have their king and a very obedient queen. Taking over the kingdom was never his intention the queen had his full attention but if he could have it in the process of acquiring his desired queen then what a bonus it would be, perhaps a certain princess could fall into his hands as well.

He dropped his evil demeanor and lifted his head enough so that the moon light casts its glow on his chin, allowing the hood to fall back slightly, he looked down at his arms and folded them so they resemble that of a mother's arms cradling their infant. A small smile was painted on his young face at the thought of having a child of his own. With a happy thought in mind he stride out into the darkness as well leaving the dark dingy cell into the cool white crisp of the midnight's air.

* * *

**A/N**

No, no, just, hear me out, okay? Good things will come, good things!

Ignore the evilness that has materialized itself in this chapter, mkay?

So! We've met the dark figure at last and *gasp* we should really question the guard's loyalty here!

I will reward you with a sweet and much fluffiness in the next chapter for sticking with me thus far! :3

You'll love it I _promise_ you that! :D I'm so excited!

See ya, Ice Caps!

-Stridee


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect Afternoon Air

**A/N**

Prepare your hearts for some excitement and fluffiness! w

Took me a day and a half to write this down, unacceptable!

I should be faster.

Well, this is a long one. It's 11 pages and a bit on words with font setting on Calibri 11 and narrow margins.

I hope it's enough for you lot :3

I shall write it just as long, if I can, for the upcoming chapters.

On with the show, Jeeve!

* * *

The next morning found Elsa back in her study doodling and scribbling away at an a piece of art work she has yet to finish, she was humming a familiar tune as her imagination flows. She was about to draw a sketch of the landscape when a soft sounding knock distracts her, she bid the knocker to enter and straightens her pose from her relaxed position.

A well groomed young gentleman enters the room, his hazel eyes clear as day full of determination and the way they crinkles at the end as he smiles sweetly was charming.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He greets warmly bowing at his waist, "There is a visitor here for you, Your Highness. Coming from a far away land in the west called the Ambago Kingdom." Elsa raised her brow in confusion, she had heard of the kingdom before from her father. He had said that not many people know of said kingdom , that it was filled with mystery. A mystery that not many has bothered to solve since Ambago is so far away, it was almost isolated.

"Send the visitor in please, Havard." She finally said after some time of consideration. Havard nodded and stepped out.

Moments later a dashing young man, around the age of Elsa, entered the room. He was fitted in a white suit fit for a prince complete with a sword at his side, his posture was relaxed and friendly yet still somehow held an air of authority. His chilling light grey eyes shows nothing short of bad, fine brunette hair slick back and overall, he seems like a pretty good guy.

Elsa stood up and approach him to greet the young prince, or so she assume him to be, holding out her hand for a formal shake but instead the prince had other ideas and knelt to his knees kissing the queen's presented hand.

"My queen," Elsa's breath hitched, his voice was smooth and deep. _That completes the packets._ "..it is a true honour to be at the presence of the mighty Ice Queen and fine lady such as yourself." He placed his free hand on top of the queen's and rubbed it gentle circles on it, his calming eyes bore deep into the queen's icy blue ones.

Elsa opened her mouth to ask him to stand when the door opened with a loud creak, both pair of eyes fell on the princess' confused and…._is that anger and jealousy? _Elsa wonders.

Anna stomped her feet as she walks closer to the two, the redhead linked her arm around Elsa's free one holding her closer protectively glaring down at the prince.

_Oh yeah, confirmed jealousy._

The unknown prince stood, still holding on the monarch's hand, smiled and bowed at the princess.

"Ahh, Princess Anna!" He swooned, "What an honour!" He stretched out his arm expecting the princess to grab it for a firm shake. Anna stares down at the offered hand in disgust and back at the prince, her hold on the queen only tightens clearly displeased of his presence.

The prince of Ambago retracts his rejected hand and run them over his well groomed hair as he chuckled nervously. At that moment he looks shy and uncertain which Elsa thought was adorable.

He looked shyly at the queen and clears his throat, "P-pardon me if I interrupted something, Your Highness." Elsa shook her head telling the boy he had interrupted nothing.

Something seems to hit him as sudden realization came to him, "Oh! Where are my manners?" He held the hand he still holds up higher, "My name is Allert, prince of Ambago. I am here in hopes that we could personally discuss a trade agreement that could benefit both of our kingdoms, Your Highness. Business as usual." He chuckled nervously and shrugged at his last statement.

Elsa nodded in understanding offering him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"You clearly have no manners for holding the queen's hand for so long." Anna suddenly scowled, how is it possible that her grip gotten tighter than before? Wide-eyed Prince Allert sets down Elsa's hand and wring his own nervously.

"I-Pardon me, once again, I mean not to upset anyone or be rude." His gaze was fixed on the floor unable to meet any of the women before him in the eyes.

Elsa watched in fascination, it appears to her that her sister is scaring this poor soul so she decided to spare him and announce that lunch will be served soon and invites Allert to join them concern for his well being. Surely he is hungry after such a long trip from the far off land. Allert nodded, mumbling out his gratitude he makes his way outside calmly allowing one of the castle's many servants to guide him towards the dining room.

Once the doors were closed Elsa untangles herself from Anna facing the redhead with her own scowl.

"Anna," she began, sounding so familiar to their mother when she caught her two little girls causing mischief once again, "..that was not very nice. He was merely being polite."

"He was trying to court you!" Anna defended herself. Elsa sighed, her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Oh little red," She cooed placing a comforting hand on the princess' cheek rubbing small, slow circled there. Anna leaned into the touch, "..you know where my heart is."

Anna's pout disappeared, she grabbed for Elsa's hand that was on her cheek and moved it's location to where her heart would be.

"Here." She smiled a sweet smile.

"That's right." Elsa's heart swelled with love for the younger woman, there is nothing more in the world that she wants other than spending the rest of her living days with the love of her life. If life had cursed her with one thing it would be making her lover in a form of a sister, but they'll make it through, they always do.

The monarch leaned in and kiss the fiery redhead and received the same amount of loving kiss from the other party, they parted for a bit only for Elsa to mumbled out an "I love you, little red." A peck and the princess replied, "I love you too, blue eyes." They deepened the kiss.

They both jolted and jumped away from each other when there was a pronounced sound of someone clearing their throat. Right there, that blasted foul of a guard stood by the slightly ajar door, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that both women found uneasy.

"_Nothing!" _Anna yelled out, both hands in tight fists hung stiffly over her chest trying to steady her rapidly beating heart.

Elsa cleared her own throat, her own heart running laps in her ribcage, opening her mouth to beg the guard to remain silent about the matter and that it does not leave this room, however she was beaten to it.

"Worry not, Your Highness. I am most loyal to you both and I assure you that your secret is safe with me." His smile grew wider.

They both looked at each other before sighing in unison.

"Thank you, now, is there something you wish to tell me?" Elsa tried her best to steady her quivering voice, she waved her hand dissipating the snow and frost that spreads on it's own.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The prince has requested a room to stay in, a horse, a string and a carrot." The royals presents their own way of showing confusion: Elsa raised a perfectly shaped brow and Anna tilts her head. Seeing this responds the guard could only shrugged shyly indicating that he too doesn't know the reasons behind the weird requests.

"Well, um, grant his wishes will you, Barius?"

"Certainly Ma'am." And with that, he turned around leaving the two bewildered women alone.

Anna looked over at her sister, "Carrots and string?" Elsa shrugged.

* * *

Lunch time was filled with laughter and chitter-chatter. Both Elsa and Allert are having the times of their lives talking of the distant country and adventures the prince had when he was younger, Anna, on the other hand, is still holding a grudge on the prince.

_No one should be able to make Elsa laugh like the way she is right now but me, no one is supposed to make her happy besides me and certainly no one, and I do mean _no one_, is allowed to have my sister in such a close proximity…like _that!

Anna's eyes threatens to bulge out of its socket as she sees the prince reach over to grab Elsa's hand and leans into the table to whisper something Anna couldn't quite hear for she sits at the far end of the table, not far enough for her to hear the conversation going on between them though.

She glared, a deadly glare. Anna didn't like the way they laugh with one another, they only just met for a couple of hours for heavens sake, minutes even! And look! They look like the perfect couple already!

This isn't right, _she _was the perfect lover for Elsa not this strange and mysterious frog that appears out of nowhere!

She had observed them in silence, the prince is very touchy, she noted, he would occasionally grabbed for Elsa's hand and stroke it as if they were old friends and lovers. Anna could do nothing but pout, she prod the food in her plate suddenly her appetite had disappeared. What's on the plate? Oh just some chocolate cake, no big deal.

"It doesn't stop right there! They keep on rolling until _finally _a pit, a _muddy _pit, stopped them and they had to explain themselves to the head guard! He was furious and I just couldn't stop laughing!" Allert finished re-telling one of his most recent adventures sending Elsa into another fit of laughter, ever the lady she hovers a dainty hand over her mouth.

Anna couldn't take it, she stood up and excuse herself from the table scurrying over to her chamber leaving the happy couple behind. The word felt bitter in her mind. She sat down on the edge of her bed berating with herself.

She knew that Elsa belongs to her and vise versa but why couldn't she shoo away the jealousy bubbling inside of her?

She felt like there was a competition and he needs to be handled with.

She was staring out the window when the door to her chamber creaks open and in comes the queen of Arendelle herself carrying a green helmet in hand, a blue one nicely perched on her head. Her attire was different, she wore a simple blue shirt and black breeches accompanied by the same coloured boots. Anna tilts her head.

"Do you want to go ride the bike around the hall?" Elsa asked offering the helmet to her sister. Anna's eyes lit up, it was an activity she always wanted to do with her older sister when she was younger but never get the chance to get it done. So of course she immediately change into the proper attire and put on the helmet that her sister offers. They laughed like toddlers as they paddled passed startled servants and a couple of disgruntled guards.

The castle was big and it wasn't likely that they'll crash into anyone or cause any accidents, just to be sure though Elsa makes sure they were on the bottom floor.

This felt right. This right here. It was nothing more than two sisters having fun and enjoying themselves without a care in the world.

"While we're young." Anna once reasoned.

For at that time they weren't the queen and princess of a kingdom, they weren't the monarch responsible for anything nor were they the young adult expected to behave as such. No, they were just little girls who grew up too fast. They always were.

Prince Allert poked his head out of his chamber hearing all the commotion of screaming servants and laughter he nearly toppled over when a blur of platinum and strawberry blonde went passed him. He looked on bewildered yet excited, quickly he approached the nearest servant and asked her whether there were any spare bikes or not. The look on the servants face was what one could only describe as: defeated and terrified. She nodded.

"Hey! A turtle shouldn't even _be _on a bike!" Anna teased her sister.

"Oh I'm a turtle alright!" Elsa replied, amusement clear in her voice. She paddled faster and caught up with the younger girl, "A turtle dove." She blew her a kiss and zooms past into the hall leading towards the back courtyard. Anna blinked, shaking her head she put her best game face on and paddled with ferocity.

"And where does this turtle dove think she's going?" Once more she teased when she feels she's within earshot of the queen.

"Why, to fly home of course!" A deep voice answered and pops in the weasel, the prince rode right beside them intruding in on the fun. You guessed it, Anna scowled.

"Allert." Elsa greeted happily averting her gaze towards the prince momentarily forgetting that she's on a bike, she wobbled loosing balance for a bit before a rough hand grabbed her shoulder to help her steady herself.

"Whoa there, steady now my Queen. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we." Elsa chuckled, a blush spread across her pale cheek.

The more she looks at that face the more she hates it. _I might ask Marshmallow to come down here and throw him off a cliff! _She plot out. Which was a bad idea when one is on a bike, she nearly missed her turn swerving wildly and finally bumped and crashed into a standing armour. Thank heavens for the helmet.

Anna heard someone screamed her name followed by screeching wheels and frantic footsteps; she was still dazed from the impact and found it hard to move or focus on anything but sound for that matter.

Careful hands reached down to help her up while the other stronger pair lifted the armour off of the poor princess' body.

Anna was sat down and cradled like a mother would a frighten child, her helmet had been taken off relieving the weight of it. Cool fingers traced comforting circles on her cheek and palm it; she recognized her sister's voice as she cooed.

Anna felt something trickling down her forehead but ignored it along with the pain that seems to be the source of the liquid, she concluded that she had bled.

_I've done a number on myself this time. _She groaned.

Her vision were still blurred but she could just barely make out shapes and colours. The contour of everything around her.

"We need to get her some help. Here, let me help you carry her towards her chamber." Hazy vision changes from blue shirt into white ones, big hands approaching her weak figure and she immediately knew whose that was.

With sudden bursts of energy she bats them away and curls further into her sister's arms which automatically tighten around the younger girl.

"Anna." Soft voice calls over.

_Angels? Am I dead already? I was alive mere seconds ago!_

Soft hands strokes her hair calming the princess down. "Anna." The voice calls out again, "We need to get you to your room, sweetie." The word of endearment didn't go unnoticed by Anna, a smug grin found its way to her face as she reached out her hands to loop them around the older girl's neck. She was picked up off the ground with ease.

"Could you please call out for the doctor to her chamber whilst I take her there." There were shuffling followed by rushing footsteps and suddenly everything moved. The blur of colours were giving her slight nausea and headache so she opted to shut them tight and buries her face into the crook of her sister's neck and allows her to carry her away.

Once inside the room she mutters out an apology and bombards the queen's ears with onomatopoeias such as "ow" "ouch" "owie" and many more.

"Oh stop being a baby." She pulls the duvet over the whimpering girl.

"But I'm your baby." She pouted pulling the duvet closer to her chin.

"That you are." The sisters exchanged a smile just right before a servant enters the room to clean the blood off of the princess' face gasping at the amount of it. Not long after the prince arrived with the doctor and his apprentice.

Luckily there was nothing wrong with Anna, it was only a shallow gash that caused her to bled and as for the vision? It was due to the shock the brain had, all Anna have to do now is rest and rest well.

Allert approached the bed cautiously standing right beside the queen, he placed a hand on her shoulder so it looks like he was hugging her. Romantically. Anna growled, sensing the princess' disapproval he raised both of his hands defensively and steps back.

"I'm sorry, I mean not to cause you discomfort or pain, Your Highness. I'm here to make sure you are alright?" He asked carefully picking out his words.

"I'm fine." Anna grunted through clenched teeth. Allert nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I suppose I should give you two some time then. Excuse me." He bowed down respectfully and turned on his heels.

Elsa sat herself next to her sister's still growling grabbing a hand squeezing them gently.

"Anna, what did I say earlier today?" The accused girl looks down and whimpers some more, Elsa sighed. She leaned down and kissed the redhead on the forehead, cheek and finally plump rose lips.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, little red." She assured. Anna nodded.

"Sorry." Elsa shook her head and waved a hand nonchalantly, dismissing the matter. "Don't you have a meeting with him?"

"I did have them, it was done." Anna tilts her head.

"So fast?"

"It was a rather quick one, we'll have a couple more in the coming days and I think you'll be glad to know that he's going to leave soon enough." Anna couldn't help it, she squealed like a child in a candy store and hugged her sister bringing her down with her.

"A bit exaggerated, are we?" There was a mumble right below her something sounding like a "don't care".

Elsa giggled but soon it was gone and she brought back the voice that she used on her dignitaries, "Anna, now that we accomplished that no one can have my heart except for you do you think you can be nicer to Allert?" Anna grimaced at the thought of being a good girl to the intruder. "Please?" Those pleading icy blue eyes are going to be the death of her.

"Mmmkay, I'll try." This response earns her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, little red." Elsa bids her good night and kissed her before leaving her room. Anna looks around trying to find her window and looks outside.

_When had it turned night time?_

* * *

The sound of heavy boots disturbs the quietness of the night as it calmly strides over to the princess' room. Gentle giant of a hand raps at the intricate door and enters upon the quick "come in" reply.

He closed the door behind him gently and approach the resting princess.

"Good evening, Princess Anna." He smiles politely, "I do sincerely hope you're feeling well."

Anna was about to growl when she remembers her sister's words instead she nodded her head and mumbles out a weak "better, thanks".

Allert's smile grew at the response and sat himself on the edge of the large bed, Anna winced but quickly shook her head when she saw the prince was about to stand up with a scared and cautious look plastered across his face.

"No, it's okay. You may sit." She positioned herself better so she could be at an eye level with him.

Allert shifted in uncomfortably wringing his hands and scratched the back of his neck, it seems that it was a nervous tick of his.

"I'd like to formally apologize for intruding in your home and private bubble." He chuckled nervously before continuing, "I should have sent a letter ahead informing of my arrival rather than materializing in your doorstep without as much as a day's notice." Grey met teal as they stare off into the space between them.

Anna gulped and held back the urge to roll her eyes, "It-it's okay. I'm sorry I was rude towards you." Allert shook his head.

"If the princess of Arendelle feels that she should be of that way towards me then I probably deserves it." The words hits a spot as it was now Anna that shifted uncomfortably. "Again, I deeply apologize for-"

"No, Allert. It's alright, really." She gave him a weak smile but genuine nonetheless.

The prince smilled, "Well," He reached out to grab an unused pillow from the bed and stood up puffing it out a bit, "..that's all I have to say, Your Highness." He steps closer, Anna's heart beats faster threatening to escape her ribcage.

"Now, allow me to show you my true intention of coming here to Arendelle." And with that he forced the princess down onto her back and pushed the pillow flush against her face blocking out her airway.

Anna scratched and kicked at him screaming out Elsa's name the best she could. Allert chuckled darkly.

"No use trying to scream princess. Your sister's probably sleeping already and who can hear you through those puffy pillows?" Anna cursed the day her parents decided to buy a new and puffier pillows exchanging all the old ones in the castle. Though knowing her trials were futile she still kept struggling trying to escape.

Slowly her breathing became erratic. Slowly her chest started to burn. Slowly her movements became weak. And slowly, darkness overtakes her.

* * *

Anna sat up gasping, cold sweat covering her face.

She looked about her familiar room calming down a bit only for a second though for she had caught, right there standing right beside her bed, the prince of Ambago standing still with wide-eyes looking straight at her seems to be confused and scared. In his hands a single metal tray housing a plate, a mug and a steaming kettle paired with eating essentials such as: spoon, fork and a knife.

Allert gently lift up his left leg and hooked it around the leg of the nearest chair pulling it closer so that he may have a place to settle the tray on. Careful giant hands shows his defense stance as he slowly approach the panting princess like a hunter would an injured animal.

Anna's eyes widened she clutched the duvet tighter and when the prince shows no sign of backing away she grabbed a pillow and starts to assault him with furious speed and strength.

Allert could only thank the gods it was only a pillow for he is sure if it were any other object it would have hurt. A lot.

"Whoa, whoa! Princess Anna! Please, calm down! It was merely a nightmare." He tried to grab for Anna's weapon upon succeeding he only regretted the decision slightly as a soft pillow were replaced by sharp nails clawing at him desperately. Once again, he thank the gods he had decided to wear long sleeves that day.

After a few minutes of struggling and enduring the princess' attack and screams Allert finally manages to grabbed for her upper arm halting all motion only to have her kicked around aimlessly.

"Hey, hey, Princess Anna, it's okay." He cooed, "I'm not here to hurt you." His voice calming as ever sounded very much sincere forcing the already tired Anna to cease all movement and sit still, cautious eyes wonders around the prince's features glossed with a thin sheen of sweat. He smiled.

"There we go, see? Nothing bad is going to happen here." Steady hands gently rubbed trembling upper arms. Anna's breathing slowly evens out, when he deems her calm enough he let's her go to fetch the temporarily forgotten tray.

"I got you breakfast, Your Highness." Allert was about to place the tray on the empty side of Anna's bed when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a flushed Elsa, also panting, alarmed adorns her features. She looks over to the bed and saw Anna looking back at her whilst Allert is making himself busy by trying to smooth out any creases on the bed the best he could and making the princess more comfortable. She smiles and closed the door behind her.

"I heard screaming," she said approaching the two, "..I was worried so I rush over here. Is everything alright?" Allert moved aside once he was finished giving room for the queen to lean down and stroke the princess' cheek, a simple gesture that Anna will never get tired of. She leaned into the touch, as always.

"I-I'm fine, Elsa. It was just a really _really _horrible nightmare." Anna closed her eyes both hands reaching up to touch cool one busy drawing small circles on her cheek, she sighed contently nuzzling into the palm.

Warm smile tug at Elsa's lips as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the younger girl's fiery head. She allows for her hand to linger just a few more seconds before pulling away much to the redhead's displease.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright and in good hands," She looks over at the prince who smiled at her shyly, "..I have to go attend to a meeting with the dignitaries after that would you like to continue our discussion regarding of the trade?"

"O-oh yes, of course! If it's not much of a bother to Her Majesty?" Elsa chuckled dismissing his worries, she throws a glance at Anna giving her signature smile before leaving out the same way she enters.

"She's beautiful." An imaginary icicle stabs at Anna's heart, much colder than when her sister had accidentally frozen her heart.

"Y-yeah, she is." She stutters.

"I could only wish for an elder sibling like she is. Caring, loving and really sweet." Anna found herself nodding in agreement grabbing a piece of bread and gnawing at it.

Allert occupies the seat once taken by the food tray, he watches the princess intently.

"So," she began around a mouthful of bread, "..how-" gulps, "-how is the trade going?" Anna found it weird that his smile widens at the mention of the trade, perhaps there is something more going in the meeting room other than the discussion of said trade. She squinted her eyes.

"It has been going great, actually. I'm going to spare you the boredom of the details Princess, I'm sure you find these things a bore." His hands were busy fixing his clothes and hair surely messed up from the earlier struggle.

As the conversation rolls on Anna's attitude towards the prince changes, she could see the similarity between her and him. They are both clumsy, they're both loud, very expressive and outgoing, not afraid to show their emotions, it's as if they clicked.

Her breakfast was long finished when they were conversing about an exciting event that includes them and horses, they told each other stories like tomorrow doesn't exist. It gets to a point where their conversation takes a slightly darker turn.

"Wow, so, you two were separated for _how _long?"

"13 years! Or so I remembered."

"You must be really lonely then, and Elsa-I mean Queen Elsa as well. You both are really strong women." Allert's voice was laced with admiration, his eyes twinkling showing, yet again, just how sincere he was to his words. Anna could only chuckle at that and tried to push an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh look, it's lunch time." Allert pointed out.

"Al-already?! But I just finished breakfast!"

"You did woke up late, Your Highness." Anna's blush matches her room's wallpaper: pink and bright. Allert stood up extending his hand offering the girl to go down with him to get some lunch with the, surely awaiting, queen.

"Oh you go ahead, I'll just wash up a little bit." She feels as if his smile could change the world and rid it of it's impurities. He strode out leaving Anna behind to her thoughts.

_Maybe I could give him a chance after all. Maybe he won't try and steal Elsa away from me._

* * *

The sun was just about to set in the horizon when a pair of hazel eyes watch a figure from a distance keenly, observing his actions.

Later that night just as the castle and kingdom was dying down retreating into their respective homes to rest their weary soul Havard makes his was towards the abandoned cell via a secret passageway that seems to adorn the castle's underground area.

Upon reaching his destination he was met with the same dark figure, on which he had served for a short period of time, sitting down on his so called throne seems to be deep in thought.

Havard greeted him and reports his daily findings, which wasn't much since both women had done absolutely nothing all day long.

"Have you confronted the queen?" Low booming voice questioned.

"Yes I have sire, we will be discussing of the matter by the day after tomorrow, with the princess, once she has finished all of her meetings."

"Well done, Havard. I am very pleased with what you've done. You deserve a reward." He pulls out another vile similar to the one he gave Havard not long ago, the only difference is that this one doesn't have any colour in it. It was clear as water but taste oh so foul. Why was this a reward, you ask? Well, this loathsome liquid can make whoever consumes it feels light as air and rid them of most of their stress, it also pumps in adrenaline to the consumer making them feel more powerful, giving their body features an extra oomph making them look slightly bulkier.

"Thank you, sire." He bowed down by the waist out of respect. The figure nodded acknowledging his gratitude.

"Now, how's the prince?" He gently ask, as gently as his low voice could be.

"The prince seems to be giving of an air of playfulness into the castle, sire. The princess was reluctant to trust him at first, but she seems to accept him now." The figure nodded yet again, he seems to be pleased at the guard's report.

"Very good, unless you have anymore to say you may be dismissed." Havard bowed once again and make his leave.

* * *

It was another beautiful day and Anna had decided to spend it in one of the kingdom's many open plains, the fall season is a gorgeous one and she loves how her heels makes crunching noises as she walks over dead and fallen leaves.

Anna was heading towards her favourite spot, just under the tree near the river banks. It's very beautiful there, plenty of rose bushes and many other plants adorning the place. Nature held such wonder.

She was just watching the little duckies waddling towards the river with their mama when she heard someone approaching, she whips her head around and lit up at who she saw.

The calming glow of afternoon sun casts its own magic onto the very person that held her world. Her beautiful flowing platinum hair gives off a light tint of orange she was wearing her signature ice dress except this one was different. It was designed more suited for balls and other parties and it was not a dress it was a suit, she wore a cream blouse and dark blue jacket with an even darker blue trousers, one that is close to black complete with black riding boots and a very beautiful royal blue choker. A simple one, nothing too intricate.

Anna felt outclassed by her own sister.

Blue really suits her.

"Wow, my queen." Anna curtsied comically when she was within earshot and stood up to a giggling Elsa a dainty hand covering her mouth as always, Anna giggles with her both hands clasped at her chest. "What's the occasion?"

Elsa gave her one of those smiles that Anna loves so dearly, it was so loving and warm Anna swore she was melting.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd dress up for you, little red." The princess tilts her head full of confusion. She points a finger to herself in great disbelief. Elsa giggles some more.

"Yes, silly. So, earlier today when you went on a trip with Kristoff to the mountains I had a meeting," Anna looks at her sister intently trying her best not to look down on those beautiful exposed leg through the slit of her dress, which, unfairly, rides up high to the mid section of her thigh. "..with the whole kingdom." She finished.

Anna's eyes threatens to jump out of their sockets, "It must be really important if you have to invite the entire kingdom, but, Elsa. Don't I, and Kristoff, need to hear this as well?" Anna was never one about caring what happened in the meeting room, yes she cares about the kingdom but what happens within the walls there was boring enough that the princess was tired of it from only attending it twice. She had no idea how Elsa had managed to attend hundreds of them.

"Kristoff already knows." Anna points to herself some more. "And you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, okay. What is it then?" She asked expectantly, weariness, anxiety and nervous bubbling up and mixing around inside of her. Those three was never a good mix, it was worse than broccoli with chocolate Anna remembered one day when she was little trying to cheat her way through eating the abomination of a vegetable. She cringed a little at the memory.

"Well," Elsa begin to wring her hands together nervously, "..I was discussing to the kingdom about.." she points a finger between her and Anna back and forth, "..us." Once again, Anna's eyes bulged.

"Elsa! Are you crazy?! And you couldn't even wait for me or-or have me there?!" She all but yelled using her hands to emphasize her words.

"Well, what I had to say to the kingdom I'd like to say to you privately." A cup of confusion seems to be Anna's main beverage that afternoon.

"And, what did the kingdom say?" Nervousness laced her words, she touched a finger over her healing scar on her forehead, a habit she seems to be getting into since she got it.

"They're okay with it, surprisingly. Yes, there were a couple of people who against it but after some careful consideration and deep thoughts they accepted us. They feel as if my power are a greater deal and if they can accept this," she waved a hand summoning a large snowflake, "..then they can accept us."

Anna beamed at this she took a large intake of breath and lunged herself at the modest queen.

"Oh, Elsa. This is wonderful! Now we don't have to be secretive anymore." The young redhead kissed the blonde right on the lips giving her short but strong pecks over and over again. Elsa giggled through the fourth peck.

"Alright," kiss "alright" kiss "calm down Anna." She pushed the redhead gently stopping her assault.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to ask me privately?" All eager and curious now every negative thought dropped, Anna was just really excited to be able to walk into the kingdom and being able to hold her lover's hand freely. No wonder the kingdom was all smiles to her when she walks around town, sure they were always smiling at her but this time it was more intense.

Everyone, who she passed, greets her with warm smiles and friendly greetings. Every one of them.

Elsa took two steps back releasing herself from Anna's embrace. She took a deep breath to steady her beating heart.

"Anna, my little red," she begin, "..we've been together for all of our lives, excluding the fact that there is a mahogany door in the way." Anna giggled feeling more nervous now that ever. _Where is this going?_

"But these past couple of years you have been more than a sister of mine. No longer do I see you as that sweet little girl I once saw Mama cradle in her arms, still clumsy as you are you've grown into a fine and beautiful young woman who stops at nothing to get what she wants. You've saved me Anna, from a certain death itself for I was thinking of ending my own life on that mountain where you found me to end the eternal winter. I once made a promise, little red, on the day you were born Mama allowed me to hold you there, with supervision of course, and I told our parents that I promise to protect you with all my heart and life and to love you the same way." Elsa paused for a brief moment to take in a shaky breath watching Anna for any reaction, she was silent and Elsa could see glossy teal eyes staring back at her. She continues.

"And I hope to continue doing just so for the rest of my life. I will sacrifice my own life for you just you had done 2 years ago, I asked for nothing more in life than your happiness for it is what I live for and will continue to fight for it whenever it falters."

"Elsa…" Anna's right hand flew to her mouth as her eyes started to water, tears forming on their own will but not quite enough to fall on those beautiful freckled cheeks. With that said, Elsa grabbed for her lover's free hand. Anna gasped at what Elsa did next, she finally grasped the point of it all, finally understanding what her sister-no, lover- is trying to say.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." She paused yet again looking straight into the beautiful ocean that is her lover's eyes, she finally allows the tears to fall down freely and the waterfall only grows when the words were spoken drenching her face. The setting sun and chirping birds, down by the river and the big oak tree, Elsa really knows how to do it right.

The both of them walks back hand in hand, no, arm-in-arm happiness filled their hearts. This day couldn't get anymore perfect than it already is. Here's to hoping for a brighter future.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N**

I'm happy with the ending on this one.

I lied, this isn't where the most fluffiest of fluffness is.

But I hope the proposal is sweet enough to feed your hunger you Elsanna freaks :3

I know it makes me giddy.

Are you ready for the wedding everyone?

Get your best suits and gowns, you're all invited to the Arendelle's Royal Wedding! :D

There shall be chocolate cake and chocolate fondue!

See ya at the party, Ice Caps!

-Stridee


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss Away the Pain

**A/N**

I'm writing as fast as I can Jeeve!

Apologies for the late update.

But I'm trying my best to keep it flowing :3

I'll be writing ±8 pages on Word from now on, I hope it's enough for you lot.

Onwards!

* * *

_No one can steal her away from me now._

Little red looks out the window dreamily one fine morning tracing the ring on her finger fondly, she gave it a kiss feeling a jolt of warmth and happiness every time she does. If happiness could be defined with object the ring would be a perfect candidate.

Lithe pale arms loop itself around her waist, a gentle morning kiss placed on her bare freckled shoulder and a sharp chin rests on the same spot. Anna reached behind her to grab the blonde behind her neck massaging it gently, two pair of eyes closed as they sigh happily.

Anna nuzzles her fiancé's cheek lovingly, their hearts swell with joy and excitement for the upcoming event. Elsa was wearing their late father's suit fitted to hug her body better, ever since the proposal she seems to get into the habit of wearing suits.

"They're surprisingly comfortable." She once explained. Anna couldn't lie, her lover does look rather dashing in men's clothing especially when she puts her hair up in a braided bun. The choker always present to add the feminine touch to the masculine mask.

The moment was broken with a clear of a throat, the both of them broke away from their daze looking behind them to see a very happy Gerda, complete with tears in her eyes, and a broadly smiling guard who insisted that he joined in on the wedding planning.

"The man is an expert when it comes to romance, he doesn't hold back, oh no! He lets it all out! I've seen it myself." Gerda said the other day making the man blush.

Kristoff was there as well insisting that, he too, was a love expert and could spice up the wedding when Havard makes it too sappy.

It was a cool breezy morning and the five of them were busy on planning for the royal wedding. Rough date have been set, invitations have been sent out, flowers and decorations were being picked out and the cake still in the process of baking by the best baker in Arendelle.

"The only thing we have left to do now is to measure for Anna's wedding gown." Kristoff said finalizing their meeting. It has been decided that Elsa would be the one acting like the man in the wedding, she will be wearing a finely tailored suit one similar to the one the late King wore on his wedding day.

"One question," Anna said, "..what title will I carry?" Every pair of eyes falls on the queen.

"Right hand and/or queen, of course." Her voice full of confidence and child like joy, everyone seems to agree on that however there is one itsy bitsy tiny little problem.

"Won't it be confusing to have two queens?" Havard asked. A moment of silence as the five set of gears set to work thinking of another solution.

Gerda broke said silence with a snap of her fingers, literally. "I've read somewhere in a book about two royal women getting married one time. One held the queen title and the other acting king." Murmurs of approval filling the air as Gerda sat there with a proud smile on her face thanking whatever god had blessed her with the memory.

"Of course, it was just a tale." Gerda mumbled beneath her breath hoping no one heard it.

"What's that, Gerda?" Sweet Anna asked, her hand linked with her wife-to-be underneath the table.

"Oh, nothing Your Highness!" She chuckled nervously. After a few moments of deciding what decoration would be used and the amount and types of foods that will be served the party was dismissed, Gerda dragged Anna out of the meeting room to get the necessary fitting for the gown only to have the girl whimpered.

Elsa giggled at her lover's silly behaviour, "I'll see you later love, don't worry! I'm not going anywhere." They shared a loving kiss before parting ways with Anna wailing dramatically as she was, quite literally, being pushed out of the room leaving Elsa to shake her head.

_This is the woman I'm going to marry._

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

The soon-to-be acting king sat on her desk daydreaming of the days she could finally be with her little red without having to fear of being caught, the sense of freedom is overwhelming and if it weren't for Olaf's interruption she was sure her heart and head would explode.

The animated snowman looks up at his creator, happiness and excitement clearly colouring his features showing the emotion the queen, ahem _King_, so preserves, he was bouncing on his tiny feet whilst his twiggy arms covered his mouth the best he could. With a hushed whisper he voiced out his curiosity.

"When is the wedding?"

* * *

"First day of spring!" He shouts out to the two audiences before him. "That's another month away." He paced to and fro a hand behind his back and on his chin thinking of who knows what.

One could tell from his hurried steps that the figure held little patience and wish to hurry on through however if he want the plan to be executed perfectly it has to follow through with the royal's wedding date, it's a crucial detail!

"Forgive me, sire. I've tried convincing them to hold it earlier in the winter, but they persisted and I wish not to push my luck for they may be suspicious of it." Havard lowered his head in shame, fear and worry clear in his eyes. Figure, let's call him that from now on, kept his head low shaking his head whilst waving his hand.

"It's fine, it's fine. You did well, at least it won't be in the summer."

"That's their initial idea, sire. But I've managed to convince them to back down the date." Figure came to a halt head snapping towards the guard whose fear had multiplied by now. How had he managed to convince the royals to change their minds for he heard that the two of them are quite stubborn especially the redhead and it's not everyday you could change a couple's mind on when they wish to get married. He was well impressed.

"Very well done, Havard! I am very well impressed. Marvelous work." Havard beams. Figure's attention now snaps back into the old man who was ever so quiet during the whole ordeal.

"Knut, my good man, how is the preparation?" There was something odd in his voice, Figure was never one to show his soft side. It was rather unsettling for the two as they were so used to the harshness of his grumbling voice.

Knut and Havard glances towards each other before the farmer replies, "Already planned out, sire. Now all we have to do is wait for the date to grace us with it's presence and we're set to go."

Figure nodded understandingly, "And the prince? He didn't cause too much damage now did he?"

"Not at all sire, he's been nothing but a child exploring the kingdom."

"And whilst he's in the castle he had managed to woo some of the servants slowly gathering their trusts." Havard added.

"Very good, perfect. Everything is falling into place! Soon the queen will be…."

* * *

"…mine!" Anna exclaims happily bouncing on the balls of her feet making it hard for the servants to get an exact measurement for the princess, constantly fumbling with the measuring tape as it slid and glides on the dress she's wearing at the moment.

"But I thought she's already yours." Kristoff placed his half eaten carrots between his teeth and placed strong hands firmly on the girl's shoulder stilling her movements, he swore there are stars in the universe that is Anna's eyes she just looks really happy at that moment. Imagine what she will look like on her wedding day.

"Yeah, but we were only dating and still putting our we're-only-sisters façade on. This time she's really going to be mine, completely!" Since she's unable to bounce up and down anymore Anna opted to just clapped her hands like a seal that has consumed far too many sugar.

Kristoff could only chuckle and shook his head, Anna's happiness is radiating off into the walls around them bouncing around spreading joy. "So, how about honeymoon? Have you ever thought about where to spend it?" Anna taps her chin eyes to the ceiling seems to be deep in thought.

"Well, we're not really big on traveling too far plus the kingdom would be left alone and vulnerable," She said to later think again before confidently answering, "..so we've decided that we'll go to…"

* * *

"Corona?" The little snowman tilts his head in confusion; Elsa looks down at him with gentle blue eyes nodding her head slowly.

"That's right, our sister kingdom which is run by our cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene." Olaf's head was still tilted having never heard of the kingdom before.

"What is it like? Are there summer there?" He asked excitedly, his question elicits a charming giggle from the queen.

"Of course there is Olaf," She pats him on the head, "..summer is everywhere." At that answer the childish snowman gaze about the room with mesmerized expression on his face, eyes bugged out and mouth opened in a wide amazement. Elsa could only chuckle at her snow-kid.

"I bet it's going to be nice and lovely and warm and nice."

"Yes it would be, Olaf. We were hoping to have a picnic there amongst the wide variety of flowers in the wide open space." Olaf takes in an exaggerated gasp putting both his twiggy hands under his chin lifting his own head up slightly before dropping them.

"Could I go there? Oh please oh please oh please oh pleaseee!" His hands clasped in a pleading manner bouncing on both of his tiny feet he looks up at his creator, the look he gave her was not one anyone could decline to whatever request he had to give. Elsa nodded making him yelled out in excitement running around the room singing out, "I'm going to Corona! I'm going to Corona!" over and over again until he decided it was time to inform the entire castle.

The queen was about to set back to work on the list of things that needed to be bought for the wedding when the little snowman pops right back in waddling over tugging at the hem of Elsa's suit jacket. His orbs shows child like curiosity when he asked his question.

* * *

"What happens after, sire?" Havard asked the figure, both he and Knut had wondered for some times now. Everything has to come to an end and when they do succeed what will happen next? Will Arendelle fall or will it continue its peaceful life? What will become of Knut and Havard? Worse of these questions: what if they failed?

"We life the live we've always wanted, of course. What more could a man possibly ask for?" He was back at his favourite spot right by the window overlooking the West Mountains where the moon and sun sets to rest inviting a new day to rise and nighttime to decent.

Both men doubted that they were included in the happily-ever-after plan. Speaking, not from experience, rather from childhood tales and myths their parents once told them, surely they were merely just that, tales and myths, however myths rings truth a silent word from the past warning those of the upcoming wrath if one so dares to ignore their pleas of warn. It was most likely that the two of them will be thrown out once not needed; if not then their titles will be stripped and be turned to slaves.

With that kind of thought implanted in mind, why would they still dare to follow the orders of a masked man who had yet to reveal his identity? Was it the promise of freedom or was it the sweet taste of true power?

With power comes comfort.

No one would dare hurt you; no one would even dare stare at you wrong.

Was it with these kinds of reasons they held out for so long serving a figure who sits around doing absolutely nothing whilst they get their hands dirty? Or was it something else?

Only time will tell whether their sacrifice and hard work paid off or not.

"We take it you will become the next ruler, sire?" Knut boldly asked, he had dared to ask a more daring question than this one before and it only brought furthermore amusement to Figure so he thought why not, let's give it a shot.

Sure enough Figure chuckled a dark and amused one taking in a deep breath before answering, "Why, of course dear Knut."

"And what of heir, sire? Every kingdom needs one." Figure turned his head to the side enough for the rays of sun to illuminate his chin but hid the rest of his face. He seems to be deep in thought for a moment, almost unsure of what to say. The question was expected but he never thought further of it.

_A child?_

* * *

"Maybe two, so, you know, he or she won't be so lonely. That way they could have a playmate and not get bored." Anna beamed at the thought of cradling her own bundle of joy. The only problem is that of course they'd have to adopt and it wouldn't be of Arendelle's royal blood, would Elsa be okay with it? Is it against any law for a non-royal blood to rule one day?

_Oh silly of me! What kind of a law is that?_

"You know, just because your child will have siblings doesn't mean that they could be playmates." Kristoff's mind begins to wonder back into his younger days when he would fight with the little trolls about his age at the time. Those were some of the bitter days for one fight could lead to another and it could last for a good week when none of them would confront the other to apologize. Kristoff was a trouble maker but he soon grew up and grew out of the habit of causing troubles with his siblings much to the elder's relief.

"What makes you say that, Kris?" Anna was fiddling with one of her twin braids when the tailors took one last measurement of her body, just to be sure since Anna really can't hold still for a split second without Kristoff's help.

"Oh, you know, just the casual sibling rivalry and whatnot. They could be fighting all the time, and who knows for what, they could also not get along or hurt each other a lot or the eldest could blame the younger for everything or one shuts the others out." At the last option he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth regretting what had just came out.

He regretted it even more when he saw the pained expression on his friend's face. She stopped moving altogether for crying out loud! And when Anna stops moving she's either asleep, dead or in a really deep thought. Depressing or not.

"Anna," he reached out a hand to place them on her shoulder, "..I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said. It's just that, isn't it a bit early to think about children?" He was genuinely concerned, he felt as if what he said was way out of line and rather stupid.

After taking a couple of deep breaths and sighs Anna looks down at her ring finger that house the silver band with a very beautiful diamond on the top, not too big and not too small, it was just right. She gently rubs it with her thumb on the opposite hand and smiled.

"It's alright Kristoff," she chuckles, "..it was a bit painful to remember the things that happens in the past but we're moving forwards now and at a fast pace at that!" Just the thought of having a grand ball dedicated to her and her beloved, families and acquaintances along with royalties and friends scattered about the room, and let's not forget the sweet scent of chocolate wafting in the air, calms her mind and fills it with overwhelming desire to speed up the time. Oh how she couldn't wait to seal the deal.

When the tailors were double sure that the measurements are correct they allowed the duo to leave the room and spend the rest of the day to do whatever they wish.

"Excited for the big day?" He nudged her, happy that his little slip up didn't cause too much trouble for the young princess, ahem queen-to-be.

"Oh Kristoff I…." Anna begin.

* * *

"…can't…" Elsa continued in the opposite wing of the castle to the beaming snowman.

* * *

"…wait." Finishes the ever familiar booming sound of Figure, far in the west side of the kingdom. Eyes dark and challenging and so filled with pride.

The sun was just setting in the horizon, he could see the shadows of the trees and mountains raising in height for every inch the sun go down. Another day has broken away it was time for him to lose his cloak and head on home. Wherever home is.

* * *

Back inside the castle everything was settling down, servants were cleaning up the last bits that needed to be cleaned, guards are making their last round before quitting for the day, ending their shift, to later be replaced by the night guards.

Everyone was busy running around quickly finishing theirs tasks excited to go home and be with their families, the sisters weren't excluded in the busy nightly activity as well. Inside one of the many rooms of the castle just right on that king sized bed lay two figures tangled with the covers. Loud panting and soft moaning could be heard from one of them and it certainly wasn't from a nice back rub.

"Elsa…." Anna sighed out as she felt dainty cool fingers pinching at both of her hardened nipples; lips planted themselves on her neck giving opened mouthed kisses. She run her tongue over the pulse point before sucking the skin there, she wasn't afraid to leave a mark, not anymore, let the kingdom know that Anna was hers and forever will be nothing is going to separate them, no magic could. Not anymore.

Anna whimpered when the lips she so loved moved from her neck down to her chest taking one hardened nub into her mouth gently sucking. Hands shot up to tangle with fine platinum blonde hair, back arched seeking more warmth from the mouth of her beloved. Elsa draws circle on her areola teasing the nip with short fast flicks, this action elicits a loud gasp from the princess. The gasp only grew once Elsa started suckling on said nipple whilst toying with the other one.

Once she was happy that she treated her right chest with much love she averts her attention towards the other one and starts to play with it all the same giving it the same treatment as the other. Both of Anna's North Mountains now thoroughly covered with slobber.

After some time Anna couldn't take it anymore. "Elsa, please, down." She gently pushes her lover's head southward towards her aching core. Elsa licks her way down denying her fiancé pleasure and decided to drive at her own pace.

She buried her face in the younger's fiery curls, the colour similar to her hair only a tad bit lighter, Elsa moved away from Anna's core her face now only inches away from the pleasure centre. Her hot breath tickling the wet folds her cool hands massaging the thighs that was quivering with anticipation, she blew on it sending cold chills towards Anna's sensitive bud forming a light coating of frost to cover said bud. Anna squirmed under her.

"Elsa, please." She begged some more, pink tongue poked its tip out and slowly descending creeping closer to her target but not quite. No, Elsa was in the mood to tease and to tease she shall! The tip of her tongue only made contact with the nub for a split of a second flicking it once, gently of course, before pulling away much to Anna's displease.

"_Elsa!" _She warned her voice strained with want and need hands clutching at the bed sheets for dear life sexual frustration coloured her face along with the very prominent blush. The Ice Queen didn't move she was intently watching her lover squirm and shifts uncomfortably waiting for the immense pleasure to come. The train must be late.

"_Please!" _There was a tone of finality and desperation in her voice and Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She _had _to taste Anna right there and then, but! Ohh there's a but alright, a _big _but. She slowly crept away and off the bed, Anna shot her eyes open now more frustrated than ever. The redhead suddenly felt cool sensation circling her ankles she looks down to see that her ankles had been chained with to the bedpost with chains, well obviously, that was made of ice.

The older girl walks around to the head of the bed bringing both of Anna's hands up and chains those as well to the opposite side of the bedposts. She is now spread eagle and exposed. From her side of the night desk she procured a leather strap it was clear what it's used for, to silence the bound girl stripping her from all rights to make intelligible noise. It suddenly dawned to Anna what her sister was doing, the arousal clearly had clogged up her mind.

"Now you be a good girl whilst I go to the bathroom and do my business for a bit." Elsa cooed running a hand on freckled cheek. Anna's eyes shot open, she cannot believe what she had just heard. "And after that," Elsa added, "..I might head down to the kitchen to make us some nice hot cocoa for after we finish." Anna believe that if her eyes weren't attached to her via thousands of muscles it would have popped out.

Suddenly she felt warm mouth enclosing her right nipple once again and a hand pressed hard on her clit drawing quick small circled on the bundle of nerves. Anna's head shot backwards whilst her back arched electrifying pleasure shot right through her body and her breathing heaved. Just as soon as it came the feeling was suddenly gone, lost to who-knows-where she looked up just in time to see Elsa conjured up an ice nightgown, walking away too! She rattled on her bound grunting out clearly frustrated from all of the teasing but before she could muffle out Elsa's name the criminal that is her lover had gone out the door.

* * *

His boots were heavy covered in mud, it seems that he had trekked from the mountains down to civilization. He was looking for a specific room, one that house a treasure, the kingdom's treasure. He needed the extra cash for, you see, he was running short on cash for the logs he would need to survive winter.

How did he get in? Don't ask, it was rather stupid.

He stopped right in front of a fancy looking door, his logic started running. Anything as fancy as that door had to held a very precious treasure, right? So he opened it slowly afraid that the door might creak revealing him to the castle's dweller. He closed the door silently before turning around to find that it was not indeed the treasure room he was searching for but it was a treasure nonetheless.

On the opposite side of the room is a king sized bed with a queen sized prize. A bound princess.

Her teal eyes wide opened clearly aware of the intruder, lucky for him he was wearing a cloak, a hooded one, so he was confident that the princess wouldn't recognize him. He walks closer to the edge of the bed, Anna's eyes never leaving his form, standing still he seems to be observing the girl presented in silver platter right before him.

He reached a tentative hand forward to caress her toned stomach his cold hands must be affecting her since he felt it tense. He rubbed gentle circles there before moving up to where her drying chest would be. Anna shook her head pleading with her eyes, he cared not and started to massage one of Anna's firm and perky breasts.

Her breathing started to pick up on their own will tears forming in her eyes, she looked away dared not to look at her assaulter in the eyes for she felt shameful and somehow she felt as if she cheated on her fiancé when what happens right now was not of her doing. She couldn't really blame Elsa as well for wanting to be kinky for the night, they were just doing it at a wrong time, that's all.

The rough hand was bored toying with the twin mountain he found his way downwards trailing patterns on her abs before moving southwards. Anna tried once more to plead with him to not do this her voice was muffled and she could do nothing but give him her best puppy dog eyes and they start to cry. She saw him leaned down assuming he wanted a kiss, she will have none of that and jerked her head away. His breath was warm against her ears as she whispers.

"Not a word to the queen or I will visit again." With that said he planted his bear hands on her core and start toying with it. Anna could do nothing but cry and cry and held back her arousal as the game moves on into the night, she had one question in mind.

_Elsa, where are you?_

* * *

It was annoying how the prince had endless tales to tell her and the timing was just so impractical. It was in the middle of the night and he wanted a damn chat! Couldn't this wait until breakfast?

"So anyway," _oh good! Are you finally done?! _"..congratulations again on your engagement!" He beamed offering a hand for her to shake.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me Allert. I am very tired and its well past midnight, if you'll excuse me." She strode away with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in hand ignoring the prince's hand not only because both of her hands were occupied but she simply do not wish to interact with him any further, she was genuinely tired. He looked at her swaying hips walking away before averting his gaze to the clock. _But it's only 12 past 10._ He shrugged and went back into his own chamber.

She was having trouble opening the door when she arrived at her shared chamber but once she goes in she smiled at her future wife's sleeping form. Placing the mugs gently on the bed side table she placed a hand on her, still bound, lover's stomach. Anna's body suddenly jolts, her eyes wild and worrisome as she stares at icy blue ones, she transfers some of that worry onto Elsa as she examines Anna's body.

"Anna, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Elsa makes a move to remove the leather around Anna's mouth.

"I-I'm fine, really. Was just shocked out of my sleep," she chuckled nervously, "..your hands are very _very _cold." She faked a shiver as if to prove a point.

Elsa wasn't buying it; though dark she saw how Anna's eyes poofed out slightly as if she had been crying, she looks Anna over up and down when she saw that Anna's core is very glistening. Anna follows Elsa's line of sight and bluses.

"I-I'm very aroused, Elsa. Think you can help me out a bit here?" She said in the most sweetest voice she could muster out. Elsa wasn't deterred she placed a hand on Anna's soaking core and opens the folds leaning over to look at it her middle finger reaches out to rub at the nub, it was wet. Anna moans.

"Anna, you're wet!" She exclaimed shamefully making Anna blush even more.

"Yes, Elsa! That's what happens when I'm aroused!" She snaps clearly embarrassed.

"No no no, I mean your nub is wet! Now hear me out," she added when she saw that Anna was opening her mouth doubtlessly trying to scold her again, "..your love juices cannot travel upwards, that's not how gravity works! And look, there are scratch marks on your inner thighs and you're bound! Anna, did anyone come in here and assaulted you?" Elsa's face was pale, well, paler than normal. She was genuinely scared, her gears started to work out possible suspects. It couldn't have been Allert he was talking with her ever since he spotted her on the flight of stairs down towards the kitchen and the staff were out mostly on the first floor it couldn't have been them, could it?

Anna shook her head, "It was already there before we even begin, I was pleasuring myself the other day and got carried away and plus-"

"Anna, no, please no lies." Anna visibly gulped down a lump in her throat before answering her sister.

"I-someone did enter here," Elsa gasped, "..it was a stranger, no one from inside the castle." She looked over at Elsa waiting for her to respond when silence met her and all she got was a guilty stare. Suddenly Elsa's hand started to move massaging her clit.

"I'm so so sorry, Anna, my darling." She leaned down and kiss her passionately.

"Now Elsa, before you go on ahead and say how much of this is your fault let me just say that it's okay, he didn't do anything but finger me, really." She paused for a moment before adding a detail, "Roughly. Really really roughly."

"Did it hurt?" Her voice was but a weak whisper her hands still working and Anna's breathing was starting to labour.

"A bit." She nodded. Elsa moves down so that her face was once again level with Anna's core looking up to see expecting teal eyes.

"Let me kiss away the pain." And she did followed by a series of delicious licks and sucks. Anna was in heaven. She was moaning in full swing now finally feeling the pleasure that was building up inside of her, glad that her lover decided to eat her instead of fingering her she felt as if she was being cleansed from the impurities that was the intruder's touches.

She came not long after and the next thing she knew her bounds were melted away and small hands lifting her up, the smell of hot cocoa burst into her senses and she immediately chugs down the delicious beverage.

"Whoa, hey, slow down! You'll choke!" Elsa laughed she was surprised to see that the mug was nearly empty now. She must be really thirsty.

"But I'm thirsty." She looked up and was once again wearing her child like expression, cute as always.

They both slept in each other's arms as any other nights previously all warm, cozy and safe, the intruder momentarily forgotten. Elsa fell asleep first followed by a yawning Anna.

The redhead could've swore she heard a chilling voice cut through the air before she darkness overtakes her. She buried her face in her lover's chest shivering slightly.

"Bad girl."

* * *

**A/N**

Oh my Lord, I am _so_ sorry. That was disgusting! D:

I'll make it up to you, I promise T_T

I swear to god it just came to me like that, I got turned off instantly I tell ya!

This was just as surprising to me as it probably is to you.

*sigh* I'm a bad person, sorry Anna….

Next chapter…..Honestly I have no idea how it'll turn out

Let's just hope it will be sweet, I'll try my best *fingers crossed*

Oh and for the record, I really don't support rapes and the sort….again…..sorry ._.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pup

**A/N**

Don't yell. Yelling is rude.

I'm sorry =( I didn't mean to leave this out so long

I was caught up in another story, I just realized that this POV was not my style

Anyway, I'm gonna finish (hopefully!) what I started.

Onwards, Jeeves!

* * *

Allert walks with the bright morning sun just enjoying the natural beauty Arendelle has to offer.

There was a lone dog whimpering in a great ball of fuzz just at the end of the path he was taking, the poor creature was shivering perhaps in fear. Taking pity Allert walks up to the cowering pup kneeling to get a good look at him.

He looks like a mix breed of golden retriever and border collie in a nice shade of light copper fur and a very cute pair of pointy and floppy ears. The pup looks up at the towering fellow, despite his crouching position, and whimpers slightly moving away from the prince.

"Hey there, it's okay." Allert procure a biscuit from his pocket packed in a simple napkin, the biscuit crumbles slightly but still maintained its solid form, reaching out a tentative hand towards the stray dog he offered the treat.

Either he was driven by hunger or his fear subsided the pup sniffed the offered food and nibbles at it before taking the whole thing gobbling it down greedily, it was clear that the poor puppy was starving.

With kind smile Allert placed the napkin with the leftover biscuit on the ground the pup no longer had his tail between his legs moved forward swallowing his food. Licking his muzzle he looks up at Allert with hopeful eyes, the prince chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he pats the dog, "..I don't have anymore food. But you're free to come with me, tonight, you shall eat like king!" He jumps when the pup barks seems to understand what the prince said since he panted and stood up proud tail wagging, happy.

The duo made their way back to the castle where Allert kept his words feeding the pup the leftover dinner from the previous night. He truly eats like king.

"A puppy!" A yell suddenly sounds out of nowhere making the prince jump for the second time that day. "Where did you find him?" The pup jumps on his hind legs and placed the front ones on Anna's knees whilst the latter pats it's head lovingly.

"Just near the park, cowering, scared and hungry." Anna made a cooing sound at the pup who in turns whimpers at her words.

"I hear barking." A feminine voiced said behind Allert's back and, yup you guessed it, he jumped.

Elsa giggled seeing the prince's reaction seconds later her attention turned to the puppy that was pawing at her dress, he sat quietly whimpering looking up at her with the same expression that Anna wore when she wants something from the Queen.

Grunting, grumbling and mumbling the prince strode off to fetch something to drink, obviously annoyed that he was easily scared that day. Anna walked up to her sister and clasped her hands in front of her chest mimicking the pup's expression.

Elsa looked back and forth between the two puppies in front of her before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, we can keep him." Joyous barks and squeals could be heard ringing around the kitchen walls as the two dance around. Sipping at his glass of water Allert looks on with questioning eyes.

"How does the pup knows what we're saying?" Elsa could only shrugged. She looked back at her sister who returns to her kneeling position and played with her new companion.

"If she's a girl I'm naming her Anna the Pup." The redhead glared at her fiancé whilst the copper puppy barked.

"See, you _see_?! Now she's answering to that name!" Both the blonde and the prince laughed. It was a good morning.

* * *

Anna the pup walks around the kingdom proudly wearing her new collar with the Arendelle insignia on it.

She walks to the far west side of town and into a dark dingy and abandoned dungeon, when she enters she walked up to the throne and paws at the foot of the person inhibiting said throne. She sat back and proudly presented the collar.

"What a very clever puppy." Figure gave the pup a pat on the head. "You've trained her well, Knut."

"Thank you, sire. She's the most clever of her litter." Figure nodded.

"Sire, if I may so boldly ask-"

"I've never stopped you before, Knut. Go ahead." He sat back hands joined together in a prayer like form.

"When are you going to reveal yourself to the royalties?" Figure chuckled giving the Anna the pup a toy to gnaw on.

"Soon, my faithful follower." He stood up facing to his favourite window and takes a sip of wine from the mug that sit idly on the window sill.

"And the pup? What does she have anything to do with the plan, sire?"

"A simple distraction, Knut." He placed the now empty mug back on its own throne. Knut nodded his head somewhat understanding his superior's plan.

"With the girls, especially the princess, had fallen in love with the pup I'm sure we could use her," he patted the busy puppy, "..as a method of getting what we wanted." Now Knut really nodded his understanding.

"Very clever, sire. This is why you would make a greater ruler than the current young queen is."

Figure chuckled darkly hands flexing to release the tension there, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Days have passed to weeks and wouldn't you know it spring time will arrive soon, you know what this means.

"Anna. Anna! Calm. Down." Try as he might Kristoff just couldn't make the girl settle down he fears that the gown she wore would tear if she moved too much.

They were at the chapel practicing for the big day. Elsa had meetings to attend to but promised to come as soon as she was out. Sven stood handsomely at the side near the small stage adorning his hooves were white shirt cuffs and on his neck a pretty little black bow tie. He held out a purple pillow that would house the couple's wedding rings, as promised Anna and Elsa had made him the ring bearer and the reindeer was proud he could be a part of the wedding ceremony.

"But I can't! So excited! One week-one day-parties-ball-_forever_!"

"Okay now you're just not making any sense." But he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Grabbing for the burly man's wrists the princess pulled Kristoff to the stage and stood behind the "Pope table" pushing him to recite the vow.

"Alright," he rubs his hand together, "..let's begin." The mountain man clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman, we gathered here today to unite these two souls to become one and to hope that our dearest Queen Elsa has the patience to endure her mischievous lover." He received a slap on the shoulder wincing slightly before continuing. "Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in wealth, to be there for her for better and for worse, to love and cherish her for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do!" Anna squealed all too happily.

"And do you.." He repeats the same mantra for Elsa's part and receiving a single bark of response from the Anna pup who sit sweetly across from Anna herself wearing similar bow tie just like the one Sven was wearing. Anna giggled at that.

"And by the Kingdom of Arendelle I now pronounce you wife and, well, wife! You may now kiss the puppy." Anna picked up the pup and brought her closer to her face she received an onslaught of licks covering the princess' pretty face with loving slobber. At the far corner of the chapel Sven grunted looking very much annoyed.

Kristoff face palmed, hard. "Shoot. We forgot the rings!" He lowered his hand to reveal a very much red forehead.

"Do-over!"

* * *

Elsa was very glad she could escape the all annoying meeting. For the period of approximately 3 hours they had been discussing nothing but fishes. _Fishes!_ Why were they discussing of the matter? God knows.

She is even more annoyed that one of her personal guard had escort her, not to the chapel as she wished, but to another room and was told to wait here. It seems that there are other dignitaries waiting to meet with her. Eager, he was, she was told.

She let out a heavy sigh nodding a gratitude to the servant who had brought her in a cup of tea. She took the cup and walks to the large window overlooking the fjord. She took a sip followed by gulps taking note to have the servant bring in some sort of beverage to the meetings more often.

Before she knew it the cup was empty safe for an inch of the tea left. She sets it down diverting her gaze back to the ocean. After a couple more of agonizing minutes past she let out another sigh. All she wanted to do was go to the chapel and practice for their wedding day with her lovely wife-to-be.

She was staring at the frozen fjord, wondering when will it start to thaw.

That's when it happened.

She was starting to get dizzy spells and it just got stronger and stronger by the seconds. She felt so dizzy that her body started to rock, a hand was on her head. Waves after waves of nausea slams her without mercy. Another hand reached out to grab for the near by table, unfortunately said table was not strong enough to hold her up and she fell down as balance no longer exists to her.

Purple cloak forming it's own art behind her, her majesty's tiara had fallen off of her head. She fell down with a loud _thump_.

Frantic knocks at the door was all she could heard coupled by screams of her name. Frost and ice forms underneath her body she laid still on her own ice bed. Darkness consumes her before she could even hear the stampede of guards and servants who came to her rescue but was too late.

One thought travels through her mind before she lost her vision.

_Anna._

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stopped breathing.

* * *

**A/N**

What? _What?!_

Don't look at me like I've left you hanging for days then came back to give you the death of the Queen!

….oh. Wait. I did. Oopsies~

Sorry this one took extra long. I delayed writing it for four days and had trouble uploading for two. Damn.

I know I said "11 pages on Words" but I thought "Good content doesn't need to be in great length" and so…ta-da?

I won't make you wait long for the next one. _Promise_.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucky Clover

Anna and Kristoff walked side by side towards the queen's chamber. An air of gloom and doom was set over the castle.

The doctors have confirmed that Queen Elsa is still alive, her breathing was so faint that to the untrained eyes and hands it would appear that she passed away.

The two best friends enters the cold room, in there they found the doctor a servant and the doctor's apprentice all attending to the queen's needs. It has been exactly 2 days and a half since she had fallen mysteriously and every castle's servants and guards were brought to a secluded room to be questioned by the local's most trusted detective for it seems the queen had fallen right after she consumed the strangely brewed tea. Everyone assumed someone wants the queen dead.

"The only strange did I did to the tea was place it in a new cup, nothing more I swear!" One of the kitchen staff had swore the other day and his alibi checked out.

Anna sat down on a chair next to her beloved once the doctor had finished, she grabbed the pale woman's hand and rubbed gentle circles on it.

"Hi, sweetie." She cooed, "I'm here. Would you open your eyes for me, please?" A gentle kiss was placed on the hand that she held, the queen did not stir a bit. Still as a corpse.

The day Anna had found out about the predicament her future wife was in she wasted to time to rush forth, a puppy in arm and all, barking across the hall like a mad man. And it wasn't the puppy that barks too.

Three raps on the door disturbs the silence in the room, there, stood by the doorway, is the prince of Ambago looking rather tired.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty." He began, "I heard what happened to the queen thus I rushed over here." He walks closer to the bed inspecting the unconscious Elsa. "Hmm."

"What is it, Allert?" Anna asked him, her eyes covered in a layer of tears.

"Looks like a fever to me."

"A fever doesn't make you _literally_ go breathless!" Anna snapped.

Allert held up his hands in defense, "I-I mean not the normal kind of fever. Back in my country there are countless amount of herbs that when brewed right could heal and help the person that takes it. This looks like the work of _Hibernutosis _Herb, it puts people into deep sleep and cannot be awaken unless they first breathe in the scent of the rare _ad sanandum _herb and drink it as a tea." Allert started poking the queen's thigh out of curiosity, he only stopped when Anna growled at him.

"And how do we get this sonata herb?" The quiet Kristoff finally chirps.

"It's _ad sanandum_ and my kingdom have a couple of those. The only problem now is that it would take a long time for it to arrive, the queen could survive another approximately 5 days under the influence before she started to dehydrate and starve to death and it takes a week for the boat to arrive here."

Anna whimpered she allowed for a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Let's just hope she could survive a couple of days extra."

* * *

"The queen's state is getting weaker and weaker by the day. She's grown paler than normal, her body temperature is freezing. However, her breathing remained stable."

Silence.

"Sire, when are you going to give that herb to the queen?"

Figure held up the jar that contained what little _ad sanandum. _"Soon. When she's about to reach her end."

"Should be tonight then." It was more of a statement rather than a question, Havard had observed the queen for days along with his comrade, Barius, it's safe to say that the queen is about to reach her end by nightfall at least.

Figure draw down his hood to reveal a head of jet black hair and menacing grey eyes. He twirled the jar in his hand and turned around to face his only two audience.

"Here, Havard." He handed the jar forth which Havard received precariously, "Hand this to me tonight after the bell chimes 10 times. I'll be in the queen's chambers along with the others." Havard nodded carrying the item with such care, he couldn't fail his master, not now that they were so close to the goal.

"After tonight I will get the chance to speak with the queen and you two," he looked back and forth between the two men before him, "..shall be rewarded for your hard work." And they all shared a knowing smirk.

* * *

"_Not fast enough!" _Anna yelled all the while throwing a pillow across the room, she looked so devastated and frustrated. How could she not? Her lover's breathing was barely dare and the pulse was growing weaker by the minute, she pulled at her hair trying to convey her anger that would not result in more things getting broken or anyone hurting.

"A thousands apologies, princess." Allert began bowing his head, eyes full of sorrow. "It shouldn't have taken this long. They should have been here by now." Anna glared daggers at him which made the prince shrunk his head into his shoulders. Stomps and squeaks could be heard as the redhead strode over to the dying queen, she caressed the platinum blonde's cheek lovingly.

"When do you think they would arrive, Allert?" Her voice was a mere whisper no longer carrying the venom it had been mere seconds ago. Allert promised that it should take no longer than a couple more hours, that's when miracle arrived.

"Pardon me, Your Highness." The guard stood at the door bowed at the waist a package in hand. "A package has arrived for the prince." Allert stood up abruptly jolting Kristoff from nodding off into slumberland who happened to sit at the same couch as him. Shaky hands received the parcel untying and unwrapping it at lightning speed, there, inside was a lone small jar that contained a beautiful flower that miraculously survived the ocean travel without soil nor water to aid it.

"Excellent!" He beamed, "These are the right one, please hand this to the servants attending the kitchen and have them turn the flowers into tea much like how they turned the dried leaves into one. Add two lumps of sugar, no more, and bring them back soon as possible." With that the guard left nearly forgetting the jar. The prince turned around to see Anna, and ever so slightly sleepy and confused Kristoff looked up at him, his smile never faltering as he approached the bed.

"Just a few more minutes now, princess." He cooed, "You will have your queen back." Anna's eyes were filled with hope as she divert her gaze back towards her lover which was covered in a layer of thin sweat. With a napkin she wiped them off leaving tender kisses here and there whispering promises and just held her close.

Moments later the door opens to reveal a servant with a tray of nothing but a single cup of the special tea, a clean glass and a clear jug filled with water. She set it down by the nightstand and excused herself.

Allert coached the girl to sit in a position that allows for her to support the queen whilst she sat up he brought forth the steaming cup and waft it right in front of the sleeping beauty trying to coax her back to reality. Nothing.

"Allert." Anna called out 2 minutes later he looks up to see tears covering her eyes, she was starting to worry.

He held up his free hand motioning for the princess to both calm down and give it time. He waft the tea in front of the pale queen once again.

"_Whoo! _What is that _horrible _smell?" Kristoff yelled out waving his hand in front of his face whilst the other pinched his nose shut tight, he's finally out of his sleepy daze.

Eyes still latched onto the queen trying to spot any reaction out of her the prince responded, "That would be the tea, it has a very strong scent."

The redhead suddenly scrunched her nose. _How come I've just noticed that?_

After a few more minutes of trying Anna suddenly gripped her fiancé tightly surprising the others in the room.

"Anna, what's wrong?" The mountain man asked curiously. She was slightly shaking hands fumbling to get a better grip at her unconscious lover, one hand slowly rubs the blonde's arm up and down whilst the other taps on one pale cheek lightly.

"Elsa? Sweetie?" She said voice as shaky as her hands, looking down paying close attention to the body that lays on her. "I felt her move." At that Allert suddenly moved to take Elsa's head tilting it down to press the cup to her mouth.

"Keep talking to her, princess." He encouraged tilting the cup slightly, the hot liquid touches the queen's tongue making her body jerks slightly. Her eyes flutters open slowly and weak pale hands reached up to grab the cup herself as she chugs the liquid down enthusiastically.

The princess giggled a relieved one hugging her queen tight as ever attacking platinum blonde head with fiery kisses. At the feeling of something strange, yet delightful and familiar, pressure on her head Elsa craned her neck making the kisses moved to her forehead instead, she smiled receiving the onslaught of kisses relishing the feeling of being loved.

"Hi." Was her first word in days, her voice was hoarse but to Anna it sounded like the gates of heaven had opened personally for her and played the most wonderful tune they have to offer.

Anna managed out a response in between kisses. "Hi" –kiss- "Hi, sweetie." –kiss- "Hi, sweetheart" and many more words of endearment left her lips. Elsa rolled over wincing slightly at her tense muscles, she pulled herself up hiding her face in the crook of the redhead's neck kissing the skin there purring happily. Anna's hug never loosened.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled into the neck, Anna could practically feel her pout adorably there.

"I'll get you something to eat!" Kristoff bounced out of the room and into the kitchen on his way he managed to bump into a servant who was busy cleaning the window, she shrieked followed by a yell of apology from the culprit.

Chuckling Allert placed a friendly hand on the girls' entwined ones, "And I guess I'll alert the castle of your well being, good to have you back, Your Majesty." He gave his signature sweet smile before leaving the two girls alone.

In the dark of the night both royalties cuddled together relieving days of worries. Not 10 minutes later a strangled sob filled the silence. Elsa looked up to see that her fiancé had started crying, she kissed the trails goodbye.

"I'm here, my love." She reached up and caressed a wet cheek, "I don't know what happened but I'm here." Anna nodded gripping the love of her life harder, afraid of letting her go, afraid of losing her once more.

Elsa cooed and sang a song that was so familiar to the both of them. It was the same song, the only song, which could calm Anna down whenever a thunderstorm arrives. It had been the cure to her fear as a child then it would be the cure of her fright now.

Nothing could stand in their way. Right?

They have each other after all. The lucky clover to one another.

* * *

**A/N**

Shorty~

I'm sorry this one is so short, I just really want to get this scene out of the way and I have no motivation to write atm.

Oops…. Like I said, this is not my preferred POV D:

This is 3 pages and a bit, I'll do better next time ._.


	8. Chapter 8: Not an Update

**DISCONTINUED**

* * *

My apologies, I have lost passion with this tale.  
This was meant to be a one-shot at the beginning but I guess I got carried away.  
Once again I'm sorry, but I simply don't have the heart to continue this.  
Perhaps one day. Who knows it could be next month.  
Thanks to those who stuck around. I'm sorry to disappoint you.  
Check out my other work, Home: I Remember, it was written in my strongest point of view and trust me, I won't abandon that one.  
I've fallen in love with my own writing so I guarantee that one will definitely meet it's end, in a good way!  
If you like Anna as a serial killer and Elsa as a deaf super model with the two meeting in an unlikely relationship then it's just the right cookie for you!  
If I were to judge my own story I could only say that it's different from most Elsanna stories since this one has a different ending in mind.  
It won't necessarily end in an Elsanna way but it will - I've exposed too much.  
Take it as a gift from me to you, though not much.  
There will be a lot of plot twists, angst, romance and crime in that story.  
I hope you enjoy that better than this one.  
Once again, I'm sorry.

* * *

_I could not finish what I've started but that doesn't necessarily mean that I am a quitter. -StrideeOut_


End file.
